Broken, Bleeding Heart
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Yugi has a secret. And when his friends find out, they don't like it. This is a pure, sappy yaoi-love story. Don't like, don't read. YugixAtemu
1. My Memories

Welcome to my story! This is my first story presented to everyone and I'm pretty scared as to know what people think of my story. My stories are most of the times love stories, even if I want to write something else: Love is most of the times the subject of my stories.

My name is Lil' Dark and I hope you enjoy my story!

**Warnings:** This fic is rated M, because of language (not so many times) and a lemon in later chapters and because sometimes it's waaaaaaay too sappy. Also, this story is pure yaoi. YugixAtemu, SetoxJonouchi, RyouxBakura and MalikxMarik. Sorry, but I don't write anything else!

**Disclaimer:** It's a pity I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, cause I would've never given it so 4Kids to ... Well, to lay there fingers on such a good anime. I do own the plot though, but I borrow the characters for my own fun. I write the story for fun and not for profit.

"blah" is talking (duh)  
'_blah_' is thinking (duh, once again)  
_blah_ is a memory or a dream. You'll find out in the next chapters what I mean with that. In this chapter though, it also means that someone is telling something.

By the way: I have changed the chapter a little bit because the lines between the paragraphs were gone... And I really, really hate it when that happens. I hope now that people will understand this chapter a little bit more.. Although I know it's odd... and weird. Sorry.

--

**Broken, Bleeding Heart**

--

"Yugi", Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear when the smaller male hugged him. His clothes were wrinkled in Yugi's hands, for Yugi was determined not to let him go. Crystalline tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. They looked silvery, because the full moon shone upon them. In this light, Atemu was gorgeous.

"You can't leave. I don't want you to leave me", Yugi said. He laid his ear against Atemu's chest and he could hear the soft drumming of Atemu's heart. And he could hear the sigh that escaped Atemu's lips. Yugi looked up at the male. Crimson eyes were looking back at him and Yugi knew he would love his immortal forever.

"I have to leave, Yugi. You're in danger and I don't want that", Atemu whispered. Softly, but sad, Yugi hit his shoulder with one fist. Atemu looked at the once shy teen and he admired the sight he saw. He admired the boy in his arms, his mortal, his Aibou, his Engel. Yugi cried his eyes out, this was not what he wanted. Yugi wanted to be happy with Atemu, he wanted to be in love with Atemu forever, but he knew he couldn't. He knew it was dangerous, but one side of him, didn't care. For Yugi, nothing mattered, as long as he could be with Atemu.

"Take me with you", he said softly. Atemu looked at Yugi and stared at the request. He bit his lip and a tear trinkled down.

"You can't breath were I go… I would kill you", Atemu whispered and he nuzzled Yugi's hair.

"I will not let you go! I don't want to lose you!! You have to stay!", Yugi called out to his soulmate. He had to call it. He had to scream it. He didn't want to lose him. Never ever. He was part of him.

But because of his call he didn't hear his name being called. He didn't hear the drumming feet on the earthy ground. He didn't hear calling and shouting, because he only heard Atemu's beating heart.

"It'll be too dangerous…", Atemu said with his mouth close to Yugi's ear. He wished he could take Yugi with him. He wished he could stay, but if he would then people would find out. Bad people. They would experiment on his Engel. He shuddered of fear. Still, Yugi spoke up:

"But I want to be happy with you… If you leave me, Atemu… That'll be dangerous for me", the smaller one said.

"I won't leave forever. This whole island is surrounded by my water. You can always come to visit me, always", Atemu said with his beautiful voice. But Yugi knew the other was dying. Yugi knew that if Atemu left, he would never be seen again.

Then suddenly his soulmate, his mortal, was ripped out of his embrace. Was taken out of his tanned arms. Was taken away from him.

"NO!!", Yugi called out, desperately trying to get back to the immortal, but one pair of born, tanned arms and one pair of un-born, sunkissed arms were pulling him back.

"He's dangerous Yugi!!", a Brooklin accent said. Crimson eyes were looking sad at Yugi. Yugi was struggling against the holds of those strong arms.

"Let go of me!! Let go, damn it!!", Yugi called out. Pairs of eyes widened. Honeybrown eyes looked down at the struggling male of nineteen. The other just stood there, at the end of the cliff that hung so high above the ocean.

"Don't swear, Aibou, my love… Live for me", Atemu said softly. His voice was carried by the wind and Yugi stopped struggling for a moment. The sunkissed arms let go of him and Yugi took the oppertunity to turn in the arms of the born-tanned ones. He looked into redbrown eyes that were a little bit hidden behind white spikes of hair.

"I'm very sorry, Bakura", Yugi whispered. Silvery tears were still running down his soft cheeks and Bakura raised one confused eyebrow. His arms had loosened up around Yugi's form and with one swift motion Yugi lifted his knee upwards.

'_Very sorry_', Yugi thought the moment Bakura roared in pain and let go of him.

"Bakura!", Ryou's voice called out, but Yugi didn't mind anymore. He ran off towards Atemu. He had to, Atemu was his soulmate, his everything. They couldn't take him away from him. He was no child.

"Yugi!", Atemu shouted. Yugi frightened, but before he could turn around or hug Atemu and cuddle with him; Atemu pushed him out of the way.

**BLAM**

_Most ocean's are blue, but not mine. Mine is red, as red as the blood that is seeping from a wound that can not be cured. Yes, only when my Aibou returns. Then my water is still red, but my wound is closed. I won't die anymore and then I can smile at my Aibou. For I've missed him so much._

_--_

_Most people think the ocean is blue, but not the ocean that is connected to the Island Avalon. I live there and I think I'm the only one who knows why the ocean is bloodred and the beach forbidden._

_He did this, because he suffered so much from my death's. Yes, I can die, but he can't. My creature of the Red Ocean. My reincarnations and I? We love him, for he's ours._

_--_

_Flowing water. It was so calm, peaceful.  
__  
_"_Stop that!! It tickles!!". Giggles, lovely sounds. Baritone chuckles while soft fingers were dancing over pale skin.  
__  
_"_Do you want to marry me?". Tears were falling down from the happiness and love within. He had grown, physically and mentally. And still they loved each other so much._

_"Yes! Yes!!". An answer. So soft, but so full of love._

_"By the next full moon, on your birthday?"._

_"I don't care, as soon as possible". Nineteen. Married through a silver ring. Yes._

_--_

_"Why is your tail black and red?". A sigh and a soft answer._

_--_

_He was singing a lullaby. One only for him. A soft sigh escaped his mouth while he watched out of the window. Tomorrow. Then he would buy an aquarium._

_"Hurry Engel. I want to be with you soon". That's what his love had said. Weird. He had met the guy only two weeks ago._

_-- _

_"I've missed you, Engel. My heart has been aching for you". A soft, but gentle smile was thrown towards him. He swam in the love that was given._

_"What are you doing??" Scared. He was really scared someone would see. A soft and sweet smile. He could only smile back._

_"I want to be with you, Engel". A simple answer. Light was given to the tail. It had been so dry, but now he scared more. What was about to happen?? A tail was replaced by two slender, tanned legs. Just as tanned as his torso and arms. Just as perfect. A gasp filled the air and then a hug. _

_"You never told me!" Accuse, but taken with a chuckle._

_"I wanted to suprise you"._

_--_

_"Why do you love me?" It was only a soft question._

_"Because you're the only one who cares for me, Engel. Because you can stop me bleeding to death. Because it's you I've been waiting for. You and your reïncarnations". It should be a simple answer. Soft smiles._

_"Okay"._

_--_

_"Do I hurt you?"_

_"N- no. Go on, p- please". A soft cry to the Heaven's blue sky._

_--_

_"I'll visit less. I'm sorry. My friends are coming over, but I'll visit you every morning, I promise!" A sad look._

_"Don't forget me?" Shaking one's head._

_"No. I'll visit you sometimes. When I have time"._

_"Maybe you can rest better without visiting me. I'll visit you"._

_"That can be dangerous". A soft sigh._

_"I love you Aibou. I don't care. I need to see you"._

-- -- -- --

Told you so!! It's sometimes waaaaaay too sappy, but I love sappyness (is it even a word?) sometimes!! I'm not really sure what I had to do with the spaces between the memories.. I like it this way, I guess. I'm very sorry about the grammar problems!! I'm just not really good at it...

I hope you enjoyed and please review!!

-'Engel' is a word out of the Dutch-language. It means 'Angel'.


	2. Our Home

Sooooo, I'm back with the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy and no, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... Poor me... sniff

**Broken, Bleeding Heart.  
Chapter 2**

* * *

A privatjet flew over the ocean's water. A blonde kept hopping from one window to another, trying not to wake the other two passengers. The fourth? That one was already awake and reading a book. His ice-blue eyes were passing over the words quickly, while trying not to pull the blonde, his puppy, into his lap and start a make-out session because he wanted the puppy to sit still for once.

"Seto!", the blonde called out. Seto looked up from his book and saw his puppy looking out of the window nearby.

"Yes, love? What is wrong, Jonouchi-puppy?", Seto asked softly. He didn't want to wake the other two for they had finally stopped fighting over a chair. He sighed when looking at the two Egyptians.

The two acted married most of the times. Always bickering and making smart comments to each other. This time? This time it had been the fault of the albino, Bakura Akefia, who had occupied a chair in the privatjet, while Marik Memphis wanted to sit on it. Out of the twenty chairs they could pick they both had wanted that one.

"What are you looking at?", Jonouchi asked. Seto looked back at him.

"At the fact they aren't a couple, but acting like one", Seto said and he sighed, but it was true. Bakura the albino, with white hair and, now not visible, redbrown eyes was lying on the chair, while Marik, the one with spikey, sand coloured hair and purple eyes, had stuck his nose in Bakura's hair. Bakura had one arm gently draped over Marik's waist, while the Egyptian laid upon the albino.

Jonouchi snorted, but then pulled Seto out of his chair and towards the window.

"I want you to see this!! Not them!", Jonouchi said and he looked out of the small window too. For a moment there was no sound, then a loud gasp and Seto sat down quickly.

"No way", he said. Jonouchi grinned.

"Yes way, my beloved", the blonde with the honeybrown eyes spoke up. Seto, the brunette of everyone, looked at his puppy and then out of the window again. They could see an island coming in view. An island surrounded by bloodred water.

"Have they been sacrificing children or what?", Marik suddenly asked behind them and Jonouchi jumped up to land in Seto's lap. Bakura yawned and stretched. Then he looked out of a window too and snorted.

"Man, a lot of kids then", the albino said and he laughed evilly.

"Why did we take them with us again?", Jonouchi asked softly. Seto sighed.

"They barged into the privatjet, remember?", Seto asked and this time Jonouchi sighed.

"Right".

* * *

He sighed and then climbed onto a chair. He started waving his arms above his head that was adorned with ebony black spikes, tipped in amethyst.

"I know I'm small!! JOU!! This is soooo unfair!", he called out and jumped up and down the chair. Next to him you could hear a few giggles and laughs.

"YUGI!! Didn't see you for a moment!", Jonouchi called out and withing seconds Yugi found himself into a headlock with Jonouchi rubbing his scalp. Yugi's amethyst eyes were sparkling and his cute smile in a cherubic face was framed by goldenblond bangs. Seto, who was carrying their luggage was walking over to them.

"Puppy!", he called out accusingly and Jonouchi let Yugi go suddenly. The small teen fell face first onto the airport's tiled floor. Jonouchi helped Yugi raise up again, while Yugi was rubbing his nose furiously. An albino giggled.

"Thanks Ryou. That's of great help to me", Yugi said and he mock-glared at the albino that was standing a little bit behind him. A tanned male snickered. His hair was flat and sand coloured. His eyes purple, while Ryou's white hair was a little bit spikey and his eyes were chocolate brown.

"Holy!! You guys look like two of our whacko friends!", Jonouchi called out. Ryou looked at the blonde who was whacked behind the head by Seto. Yugi glared at Jonouchi, but then turned towards Bakura and Marik.

"Malik-chan?", Marik asked. The Egyptian listening to Malik turned around.

"Butterfly!!", Malik called out and within seconds they were locked in an embrace and a heavy make-out session. The rest turned around.

"Butterfly?", Jonouchi asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Yugi rolled his eyes, but Bakura was captured like a fish. He was gaping and while Seto tried to close the albino's mouth it would open up again.

Bakura shook his head and drool slipped down his chin. Seto left the poor man alone, but Yugi looked from Bakura towards the spot he was looking at and then giggled. Ryou was standing near a little shop looking at the books they sold. And the smaller albino stood bent over just a little bit. Yugi walked over to his also small friend and took him back.

"Guys, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, these are Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya and Bakura Akefia", Yugi said and Ryou bowed traditionally. He smiled at Bakura a little bit.

"You look like me and bare my name as you last name. That must say something", Bakura said. Ryou blushed and turned away to look at Malik and Marik making out in the middle of the airport. Quickly the albino turned back around and started talking with Jonouchi instead. Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi, who shook his head.

Yugi giggled when he saw Bakura murmur something, but then he picked up a shoulderbag and got the attention of his friends.

"Let's get moving. I want to show you guys our home", Yugi said and Seto picked up his bags gratefully. He needed a drink, a nice seat and a cellphone. Jonouchi looked at his lover, he knew that look. He saw it everytime Seto had to work…

"No way!! You would leave your work at home!", Jonouchi called out. Seto looked as innocent as possible at the blonde who started yelling at the brunette for lying towards him.

"Are they always like that?", Malik suddenly asked.

"Yes. Trust me", Marik said and with an arm around his Malik-chan, they followed Yugi and the rest of the gang outside the airport to the parking-lot. There they waited for Ryou who would get his car. Jonouchi's mouth fell open, this couldn't be true…

"I know it's a little bit small, but big enough for the luggage", Ryou said once he parked his mini-car in front of the gang. Yugi laughed about Jonouchi's shocked face and Malik smirked wickedly at Marik.

"It's big enough, Ryou. We'll walk", Seto said. Jonouchi turned to his lover.

"Walk?? That's unhealthy!", the blonde called out and they all laughed. Marik turned towards Malik.

"Why aren't you guys that shocked to see us too, instead of only Seto and Jonouchi??", the Egyptian asked. Malik looked at him. At first it had been indeed only Jonouchi and Seto who would be coming over to Avalon and their home. But then Malik smiled at his Butterfly.

"Well, because Yugi already warned us, kinda. Okay, I couldn't believe it, but now I see you, I guess I must. And don't worry, we've got some space in our home", Malik said and he started walking forward. Jonouchi, Ryou and Seto packed their bags and further luggage into the car and suddenly Ryou was pulled into the passengers-seat and the car drove off. Bakura was missing.

"I hope Bakura will be okay", Malik softly said. Yugi sighed softly.

"Don't worry, Malik-chan!! Bakura got his driving license last week!!", Marik told them happily. Malik and Yugi shook their heads.

"That's not the problem. Ryou fancies his car a little bit too much", Yugi whispered and he started walking. The rest sighed too and walked after him. On their way Yugi and Malik talked with the others, asking how their were and what was happening in Domino City, the place Yugi had lived before coming down to Avalon. They laughed about jokes, especially when Jonouchi asked Seto for a piggy-ride because they had to walk up a hill. Seto looked at his puppy.

"Sometimes you ask weird things, puppy. It's just a little bit up. Their home is up there", Seto said and he pointed upward the hill. A large looking house was settled at the top of the small hill. It had a shop connected to it, but it had a large base as well and a second level with an attic. The roof was a black colour and the walls were white.

The shop was small, they saw that when they entered through it. It was packed up with games and books. Yugi owned the shop, like Ryou owned a restaurant and Malik worked in a museum of Egyptian history, together with his sister: Isis Ishtar. Together they owned the museum and he was taking care of it now his sister was in Domino, at their other museum.

"It's small and simple, but our home", Ryou said when they entered the livingroom. The inside had well painted walls. The livingroom was small, but large enough to fit a TV, two sofa's, a bookcase and a desk with a computer. Lights hung at the ceiling and the floor was carpeted.

In the hallway they hung their coats and placed their shoes. In there was also a small restroom. The kitchen was large. It contained a diningtable for four persons and a very big place to cook. It was clean and neat and Malik blaimed Ryou for it.

Yugi and Malik helped the guests bring their luggage upstairs, only: there was a problem. Bakura had no place to sleep, for Seto and Jonouchi took the spareroom with the dubblebed. Every bedroom contained one and most of them were upstairs. They had transformed Yugi's original bedroom into the bathroom, while Ryou's bedroom had first been the bathroom. Yugi's room was downstairs. They had made a room that was connected to the livingroom and closest to the shop.

"Now. Marik will be sleeping with Malik and Seto and Jonouchi will take the spareroom. I guess Ryou has to sleep in my room then", Yugi said when they entered the kitchen. Ryou looked up from the stoof. He had already started diner, it was half past six after all. He was almost done and it smelled delicious.

"Good idea Yugi. Maybe you should become a fortune teller", Ryou said and Malik nodded. He sat in Marik's lap at the diningtable.

"I can sleep on the sofa you know", Bakura said suddenly behind them. Yugi turned around.

"No way! No guest of mine sleep on that thing!! Even the rug in the bathroom is softer!", Yugi called out and he started to push Bakura out of the kitchen and through the livingroom. He helped Bakura bring his stuff upstairs. When up they could hear Jonouchi sniff and Seto walked after his puppy towards the kitchen. Both were bringing chairs from the desks upstairs with them downstairs.

Yugi opened Ryou's bedroomdoor and Bakura entered a neat room. The walls were painted white and the floor was laid in with wood. A oak-brown desk was settled in the corner with an ebony black chair. A black rug lay in front of the dubblebed and Bakura smiled at Yugi, who smiled back at him.

"This is Ryou's room. Be careful with it please. He fancies his room as much as his car", Yugi said and he giggled softly. Bakura placd his luggage down very carefully and looked at Yugi.

"Then I shall be careful indeed. Ryou nearly killed me in the car when I took a sharp turn", Bakura said and he chuckled. Yugi was about to walk away again, but Bakura stopped him. Yugi questioned him about it.

"Well… How's Ryou like?", Bakura asked softly. He had to admit that the other albino was very attractive and very cute. Yugi looked at him and Bakura sighed.

"I don't gossip Bakura, but let me warn you! If you hurt Ryou then I will throw you out into the Red Ocean from the very high cliff in our garden!! Do you hear me?", Yugi asked, poking Bakura's chest. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You throw me out?", the albino asked. Yugi looked at him.

"Did you hear me?? Ryou's been hurt enough", Yugi said with a sad look in his amethyst coloured eyes. Bakura nodded quickly.

"Yes. I heard you. I'll be careful with the albino", Bakura said. Yugi smiled at him and they walked downstairs. There they met Malik who had come to fetch them for diner. Yugi laughed when he saw Jonouchi nearly asleep, but wake up quickly when Ryou placed a plate with neatly cut chicked in front of his nose.

Yugi and Bakura sat down too while Malik helped Ryou to place the food on the table and off course, Jonouchi ate the most of them all.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is maybe a little bit boring, but a story has to start somewhere. It'll get better and better, I promise!!  
I had no reviews last time, but I had an alert, so thank you **Shamise**.. Maybe at least someone likes my story...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Your Dream

This is chapter 3 of Broken, Bleeding Heart. In this chapter is a dream-thingie and I hope that'll explain a little bit more!!

Enjoy chapter 3, and no, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story is for fun, not profit.

**P.S.: I changed chapter 1 so now the paragraphs are shown. I hope for my readers that it'll be less confusing!**

* * *

"You really don't mind, Yugi?", Ryou asked softly. He stood in front of the bedroomdoor and he looked at Yugi who was lying on one side of the dubblebed. Yugi sat up and looked back at Ryou who examined his room a little bit.

The light was still on and Ryou walked over to the desk that stood below the window. An aquarium was settled on it, but there were no fish, only water, pebbles, seaweed and something that looked like a grotto in a rock.

The desk itself was black and Ryou looked around the blue-painted room. He had only been in the room to fetch something, but he never really paid attention to Yugi's room. The build-in closet was pure white and the bookcase Yugi had was stuffed with statue's and books. The floor was of a light brown wood and a baby-blue rug lay on the floor near the bed. Clearly to keep Yugi's feet warm if the guy came out of bed.

"I really don't mind, Ryou. As long as you don't either", Yugi said and he looked at Ryou. Ryou looked back and smiled. Then he shook his head.

"No, I don't. I slept in this room before, when Rishid was working on the bathroom and Honda was working on my room with Duke Devlin, who kept flirting with Rebecca", Ryou said and Yugi laughed.

"Yeah. Pity he didn't know she was after someone else", Yugi said and then sighed softly. He remembered that Rebecca had been after him, but that he couldn't answer her love. Not after the death of his grandfather and because she was a girl.

Ryou stepped in bed and covered himself with the covers. Yugi lay down with his head in the soft pillow. He could see the stars out of his window that was near his bed. Yugi loved the outside world, especially when he was save in his bed. The moon enlightened his bedroom, which made it better. Even as a nineteen-year-old, he was afraid in the dark.

"Goodnight, Yugi", Ryou whispered and yawned softly. Yugi smiled.

"Goodnight, Ryou. Sweet dreams", the smaller one whispered and he looked at the aquarium that seemed empty. He giggled when bubbles arose to the surface…

_--_

_When bubbles arose to the surface… Yugi blinked a few times before recognizing where he was. Red water was spread out in front of him, he stood on the cliff that was their garden. Yugi smiled. He loved the smell of the Red Ocean, he loved the peace. He loved the waves and the soft rising sun. Yugi turned towards the deep blue sky and smiled._

_"Are you dreaming again?", he asked softly. There was no answer, but for soft footsteps in the sand of the beach. Yugi looked down and he saw himself. He smiled at the dream-version of him and as expected, he could float down a little bit to watch._

"_Our meeting-day", he whispered when he saw himself, a younger version, walk towards the calm shore. This Yugi was shy and cautious, for he didn't want to get caught for breaking a rule. For it was forbidden to get near the Red Ocean. Many people tried and were still ill. Were still in mental hospitals._

_Yugi walked closer and closer. He could nearly touch the water and he took a deep intake of oxygen. Slowly he released it and he loved everything about the ocean. It brought his mind back in line, he forgot he lived, he forgot all the stress. He forgot everything. Yugi smiled, they had finally found a house. Ryou, Malik and him were going to live in Avalon. Away from the stinky apartment they lived in now. Ryou had proposed for them to buy a house and share it with the three of them._

_Yugi had loved the idea, just like Malik, who had already been looking around a little bit. The museum he ran with his sister was just earning a little bit of money so he could save. Yugi smiled. _

_The house was perfect for the three of them and they could even change it. Malik's brother, Rishid could help a lot. And Ryou's friends Honda and Duke could help too. And Rebecca, Yugi's cousin, she could help a little bit too. A little bit._

_Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts he saw the scaly tail after a while. Minutes had already passed and he was ready to leave, but when he had turned around he saw that tail in black with red. Or red with black, Yugi didn't know. He wanted to know, so he walked closer to the rocks it lay behind. _

_Though, the moment Yugi got closer, the tail disappeared and was replaced by a pair of crimson eyes in a seemingly tanned face. The hairstyle was the same as Yugi's, but with blond bangs shooting up the ebony hair. _

"_Hello?", Yugi asked softly, but the eyes were gone the moment he had opened his mouth. Yugi raised an eyebrow, he heard a splash and felt left alone for a moment. He turned to look at the water, he knew something was hiding in it. He could feel it._

_Yugi saw a soft glimmer under the watersurface, but when he stepped closer, the surface was broken by a snakehead and a slim body. Yugi screamed and while following the seasnake's head he tumbled backwards on his rear-end, falling silent. The seasnake hissed and snarled, but turned his head towards Yugi who was trembling so much his nerves didn't react on his mind that was screaming "Run Yugi, run!!"._

"_What are you doing here?", a voice asked. It was a baritone voice and Yugi hummed softly, before two crimson eyes were turned towards him._

"_I- I was curious", Yugi stuttered softly. The seasnake came closer to the shore and then bowed his head down. Yugi didn't move, he couldn't move, he was glued to the ground. He was shaking like a leaf and one crimson eye looked at him. The seasnake had lowered it's head so far that he could look at Yugi._

"_Curious?", it seemed to ask. Yugi nodded, not getting a single sound over his soft lips. He was paler then usual, although he had sunburns. The seasnake retracted it's head and turned black fully. It's body had been black with red, or red with black. It's fins had been spread regally like wings, in a dangerous manner._

_Yugi whimpered softly, but the seasnake shrunk fast, very fast. It shrunk until a handsome young man was left in the water. Yugi's eyes widened, if possible, to look closely at the male in front of him. He wasn't human at all. _

"_Is… your tail black or red?", Yugi asked suddenly. He clasped a hand over his mouth, but the merman looked at him._

"_Black, with the blood seeping from my wound", he answered. Crimson eyes were looking at Yugi and Yugi crawled closer slowly._

"_You're not… g- going to eat me, a- are you?", Yugi asked softly. The merman chuckled softly, but shook his head._

"_I don't eat human. What's your name?", the male asked, looking at his own reflection. Yugi didn't answer for a moment, taking in the beauty of the muscular chest and arms. The skin was tanned and neatly went over in black scales with bloodred ones. The merman wore a golden necklace with a red ruby in it. It was the only jewel he wore. Then Yugi looked up at his sharp face with those crimson eyes and cute nose._

"_My name is Yugi", Yugi whispered softly. The merman smiled._

"_My name is Atemu. I appreciate curiousity, so you may stay", Atemu said, as if the land and ocean were his. Yugi didn't mention it, he knew it was true._

_Quietly the sun had rosen above the horizon and the dreaming Yugi smiled. Then everything went black and a new sunrise started. It was a small piece of the sun, visible in the Red Ocean. Yugi looked around, he knew where he was, but it didn't feel well. _

_A sudden cry of pain and despair filled the air and Yugi gasped…_

--

Yugi gasped… and nearly tumbled out of bed. He sat up abruptly and he was gasping for air. He needed to pump it in his lungs. He felt his blood run cold. He knew who had cried out. He knew where the pain came from.

Almost crawling over Ryou to get out of bed, he could tell he was totally not aware of his surroundings. He made a soft dash for his door and closed it quietly. His feet were stamping against the ground, he felt like everything tumbled over and over. In the kitchen he grabbed his jacket that hung over the doorknob and he put it on.

Two apples were picked out of the fridge and he but on his closed, sandal-like shoes. He turned the lock, grabbed the key and stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket. Closing the door as quietly as possible Yugi turned to make a quick dash to the beach next to their house.

Yugi tumbled over his feet twice, but he made it to the small beach of the Red Ocean save and sound. He had a few scratches on his hands, but he still had the two apples and he didn't bleed that much.

"ATEMU!!", he called out and with a swing of his arm he threw the apple in the Red Ocean. He gasped for air and waited moments. For him it seemed an eternity, but then two hands clasped around the green apple and a slim body followed those hands to dive back into water. An elegant tail splashed with the water, but Yugi released the breath he had been holding. He walked closer to the shore, the sun rising above the horizon.

Yugi sat down in the cold, but soft sand and within seconds a salty 'goodmorning'-kiss was planted on his soft lips. He scrunched his nose at the taste of salt, but when the other's smooth lips opened up he gradually took the taste of exotic fruits and spices. A scaly tail was curled around his sitting form and a soft moan made itself known.

"Goodmorning to you too, Atemu", Yugi said after they broke apart and he snuggled up against the wet, but warm chest. Atemu sat in Yugi's lap, to keep him upright, but the merman softly lay down and took his Aibou with him.

"Goodmorning love. Thank you for the apple", Atemu said and he took a bite. His canines were longer and sharper then of any human, but then again, Atemu was not human. His tail was scaly and his end-fin was like a curtain; elegant and royal. His hipfins were mighty and also black with bloodred.

Yugi hummed softly while he lay upon Atemu's warm chest. He had forgotten about his breakfast, but still held it in his hand. He raised his head a little bit to look at a eating Atemu and he giggled softly.

"Be happy Ryou didn't see you last night", Yugi said softly. Atemu looked back at the smaller teen and raised an eyebrow.

"Was the albino in your room? Why??", Atemu asked softly. Yugi didn't notice the merman playing with a silver ring around his right finger. He was used to it that Atemu played with that ring. The merman had given it to him himself. Atemu wore one as well, the same as Yugi's.

"Because my friends are over, I told you. But there was not enough space, so Ryou is sleeping in my room too and Bakura is sleeping in Ryou's room. Bakura is also an albino, it's pretty cool", Yugi said and he smiled. His apple was forgotten, drifting gently on the soft waves of the Red Ocean. With magic Atemu threw his apple in the bin and he hugged Yugi closer to his body.

A while ago Yugi had indeed told him about the friends who would come over and he had warned Yugi for not coming over, because his lover needed the rest he could get. What he didn't tell Yugi now was that it felt ten times better for Yugi being in his arms. He hummed softly when Yugi kissed his dried cheek after whiping off the salt.

"I'll be bringing a towel next time. Look at me, I'm all salty too", Yugi whined, but Atemu chuckled and sat up with Yugi in his lap.

"Can I come?", he asked softly. Yugi looked at him and then sighed softly.

"How Atemu? You can't go to the aquarium now. And you'll be lonely. My friends and I are going into town… That'll be miserable for you", Yugi said softly and he hugged the merman softly. Atemu sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay here. I'll visit you in your dreams", Atemu said and Yugi looked up abruptly. Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking about dreams, have you been dreaming about our first meeting again??", Yugi asked and then a soft smile played on his lips. Atemu shrugged.

"I don't remember. You know I never remember my dreams after waking up", Atemu said and Yugi smiled. He told Atemu about what he had dreamed, even the one that got him so worried. At that dream Atemu frowned and thought for a moment. Then he looked sad at the Red Ocean.

"I think… No, it can't be", Atemu murmured. Yugi looked at him confused and he asked Atemu about what the male was talking about.

"I think we dreamed a memory. A memory of when you just left me to live my life alone again", Atemu whispered. Yugi looked at the saddened male and hugged him. He heard the soft hearbeat and smiled.

"I will not leave you now. Come and visit me tonight and when you're in the aquarium splash water on my face or something", Yugi whispered and Atemu smiled. He rubbed his Aibou's back and pulled off the jacket. His hands slipped under the pyjamashirt and Yugi shivered. A spark went up and down his spine and he softly moaned when Atemu stroked his way down to inside Yugi's pyjamapants.

* * *

Atemu is presented to everyone. And he's horny, but that doesn't matter!! I thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter!!

Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. My Town

This is chapter 4 and it begins with Bakura!! And it's a chapter with fluff and Yugi will show his friends around his little town.

I hope you will enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Bakura woke up that morning to find himself in a strange room. In a very strange, but soft bed. This room was not his and the sun never shone in his room in the early mornings. Never, so what was so good about lying in this unfamiliar room??

"Ryou", Bakura murmured. He felt silly, like a schoolgirl with a crush, but he couldn't help it. This was the very first time he felt in love and he had had some boyfriends before. Even a girlfriend or two, but they weren't his taste. Fangirls…

Bakura tried to fall back asleep again, but the sun kept him awake. He snarled at the sun, but with a still sleeping mind he rose up from the warm and very comfortable bed; a bed he would love to share. He walked over to the mirror that was standing behind the bed and looked at himself.

"Does love at the first sight really excist?? Fairytales…", Bakura murmured and he opened the bedroomdoor to find Malik and Marik in a make-out session near Ryou's room. He groaned and walked downstairs with a sleepy face. Arriving at the kitchen in a safe way he saw Ryou attending some scratches onto Yugi's hands.

"Who goes out in his pyjama anyway?", Jonouchi asked. The blonde's head was flat on the table, doozing a little bit. Yugi mock-glared and Bakura was reminded of the warning immediatly.

"I was in a shock. I thought I needed to pick you guys up and that was a horrible mistake", Yugi said and he hissed when Ryou leaned onto a wound invisible to the eye. Ryou balanced himself again after nearly falling over and he looked at Yugi.

"Come with me", he said and as a nurse he guided Yugi to the bathroom upstairs. For minutes it was silent.

"Go and have breakfast, NOW!!", Ryou called out with his high voice and two pair of feet drummed down the stairs immediatly. Jonouchi and Bakura were laughing their assess off when Malik and Marik entered the kitchen within seconds.

"Holy fuck, that one can yell", Marik whispered, scared that Ryou could hear him. Malik nodded, but sat down in Marik's lap. Seto entered too, fully dressed and smelling like cherries. Jonouchi sniffed and licked his lips, remembering he had breakfast awaiting him in the microwave.

"Chaste out of the bathroom?", Malik asked. Seto looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I was already finished when Ryou entered the bathroom with Yugi. What's wrong with Yugi anyway??", Seto asked and was pushed into a chair by Jonouchi who started breakfast and fed Seto, or else the brunette wouldn't eat. Jonouchi was sure of it. Malik and Marik looked at Bakura and Jonouchi.

"Well, Yug' was thinking he needed to pick us up, so he woke up too early. He told us he dashed over to the airport and tripped a few times", Jonouchi said, making a short version of Yugi's very loooong one.

Meanwhile, Yugi sat on the lid of the toiletseat and Ryou was cleaning a slightly bleeding scratch on Yugi's hip. They both didn't really care Yugi needed to pull down the rim of his pants and boxers.

"Itaï!! That hurts", Yugi whined and he softly whimpered when Ryou put the disinfection stuff on the small wound. Ryou sighed softly.

"You must have fallen hard", Ryou whispered. Yugi nodded and when Ryou was done he dressed up properly.

"It's all right now. Thank you", Yugi said and Ryou smiled. He and Yugi went downstairs. Ryou was already dressed and went for breakfast to the kitchen. Yugi on the other hand went over to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Gomen, Aibou", a sudden voice said and Yugi jumped up a few meters. He turned around to the aquarium and there, on the edge, hung Atemu. He was as big, or rather as small, as Yugi's hand. Yugi scolded at the smaller merman for scaring him like that.

"Little waterfairy", Yugi said and he heard Atemu snort. The water in the aquarium had turned as red as blood, but Yugi was used to it now. The first time he had seen the water turn he had checked Atemu over and over again for any wounds.

Yugi started undressing, knowing Atemu watched him closely. He didn't mind anymore, the first time he had put a towel over the aquarium so Atemu couldn't watch. He giggled softly, but hissed when his scratches didn't like his movements. Atemu looked at the boy and smiled.

"Stop staring at my ass", Yugi said suddenly and he picked Atemu up who was a little bit bigger than his hand.

"I can't help it Aibou", Atemu said and he looked at the scratches on Yugi's hand. Softly he stroked them and Yugi's fingers twitched, it tickled. Atemu chuckled and while playing with the silver ring, he looked up at Yugi with his fiery crimson eyes. Yugi smiled at him, fully dressed and ready to leave. With a sad smile he looked at Atemu.

"You have to go home", Yugi whispered softly and Atemu laid down on Yugi's hand.

"What if I say I don't want to", Atemu said, but Yugi put him down in the aquarium.

"You're not a fish Atemu. I will not keep you here as a pet", Yugi said and he bend over to fetch his shoes. Atemu sank down to the bottom and sighed softly, bubbles raising to the surface. Then he swam up again to lean onto the edge of the aquarium and he looked at Yugi.

"All right Aibou. I'll see you this night then and I shall try not to wake Ryou", the merman said and Yugi smiled at him.

"I'll see you tonight", the younger boy said and then walked away with a soft handkiss towards Atemu.

--

When he entered the kitchen again everyone else was ready too and they left the house for town. They walked over to it and Ryou wanted to start at the mall. Immediatly doing grocerie-shopping. Bakura tried to keep Ryou's attention on him, but sometimes failed miserably. At those moments Malik and Marik chuckled softly and Yugi would sigh.

Jonouchi had pocketed Seto's phone the moment they entered a part of town were the cinema and the arcade were. They went to play games of all sorts, Yugi beating Seto a view times and Jonouchi defeating Ryou.

"I know a place to eat", Ryou said after Jonouchi had started complaining about food and hunger. He got their attention immediatly and Ryou led them to his own restaurant. It was a little one, but it had a great kitchen and enough tables and boots. There they settled down for a quick lunch and after that they strolled through town once again.

"Souvenirs!!", Jonouchi called out when they passed a little shop near the beach. Jonouchi entered with Bakura and Marik while Seto stayed outside, looking out over the Red Ocean. From where he stood, he had a great view and Yugi came standing next to him. Seto turned to Yugi and saw the loving look Yugi gave the bloodred water.

"Why is the ocean red?", Seto suddenly asked. Yugi was snapped out of his own musings and he looked at Seto.

"Nobody knows. They say it happened because a sea-creature lives in it. Others say because it has something to do with tourists", Yugi said, shrugging a little bit. He hoped he was convincing enough to be believed by Seto. Seto hummed softly, as to be thinking over someting, but he didn't say anything to Yugi. Both of them stared at the bloodred water for a while, before Jonouchi came back to show what he had bought for his little sister Shizuka and Seto's little brother Mokuba.

The rest of the remaining midday and evening with dinner was spent gratefully with footmassages for Marik and Seto. Ryou launched on the sofa while Bakura was nearly falling asleep on the very soft chair with his legs outstretched and his head laying in a soft pillow. Yugi on the other hand was in his room.

"I'm going to take a bath!!", Yugi called out suddenly, scaring Bakura awake who nearly jumped out of his skin. Ryou laughed while Yugi ran upstairs before Bakura began chasing him and would find the secret in his arms, in his folded pyjama's. He locked the bathroom door quickly and placed his clothes on the rug that lay on the floor calmly. It was a green colour, just like Yugi's pyjama's.

Suddenly a head popped up from under the clothes and with crimson eyes Atemu looked at Yugi who ran a bath. He dragged himself, being a small waterfairy, over the surface of the thick rug while calling Yugi's name.

"I really need some help!!", Atemu called out and Yugi turned around, giggling. He picked Atemu up and placed the one on the edge of the bath.

"And don't fall in like last time. If you turn the water red again… I would appreciate a bath right now", Yugi whined softly, but Atemu turned around and smiled. Yugi filled a little bowl with warm water and soap and tried to let it drift on the water. It didn't work, but Yugi smiled anyway and he undressed himself.

He hissed softly when the hot water touched his scratches, but he also smiled, relieved. He placed the bowl in a large corner of the bath and then turned towards the soap and shampoo he would use to make bubbles. Atemu pouted and Yugi giggled.

"I haven't forgotten about you", Yugi said softly and he picked Atemu up with his wet hands. The waterdrops on his hands turned red nearly instantly, just like the water in the bowl. It was like Atemu bled, but the waterfairy was washing and enjoying himself with the soap that turned a pinkish colour.

Yugi looked at the waterfairy from his spot and his eyes turned dreamy. A soft smile played on his lips.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry for the short chapter, but the other chapter will be longer again. I was afraid the chapter would get too long and too boring (which it already is, but I promise the next are not this way...), so that's why... sniff

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little bit!! Thank you for reading as well!!


	5. Their Bonded Love

This is chapter 5 of Broken, Bleeding Heart and I hope everyone is enjoying this story!!

To explain a little bit: We begin with a dream-scène of Yugi immediatly. I don't want my readers confused, so in this dream there will be things explained as well. Just little things. Still, if somebody has questions, please ask, I would love to answer if it has nothing to do with the plot.

Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

_"Why do you bleed, Atemu?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu looked down from his spot in the bathtub. His black with red tail was hanging over the end of the tub and his hipfins were spread to look glued to the sides of the tub. He had raisen one delicate and confused eyebrow to look at his Engel._

"_Bleed?", Atemu asked and Yugi looked up at Atemu's sharp and tanned face. His amethyst eyes then looked at the bloodred water. Today had been Atemu's first day walking. Atemu had told him before that the merman could change his tail in two legs, but Yugi had never wanted to share his boyfriend with his friends. Maybe the eighteen-year-old Yugi was a little bit selfish, but neither him or Yugi cared._

"_Yes. You bleed when you enter the water, because it always turns as red as flowing blood", Yugi whispered softly. Ryou and Malik were out of the house for a small weekend, so it had been perfect for Atemu to come over._

_He was not scared for Atemu anymore. The merman had seen him naked before and more then one time. It didn't feel odd to let his legs touch the soft scales. Sometimes he would tease Atemu with it and then Atemu would tease him back. Softly stroking him, very gently giving him time to scream. _

_But now his head was not after teasing. Now he was worried. He knew Atemu held a secret of his own and he had every right to, still Yugi was curious and worried. He wanted to help Atemu, he wanted to take care of his wounds._

"_I don't bleed from visible wounds, Yugi", Atemu said softly. It gave Yugi the idea the other could read his mind and Yugi smiled at his silly thought._

"_Then where do you bleed?", Yugi asked. Atemu sighed softly and he played with one of Yugi's wet, blond bangs. He knew why. And he knew Yugi was the person to tell why. But he was scared Yugi would leave because of the information. Or the other things that bonded Yugi to him._

"_In my heart", Atemu answered softly. Yugi looked at the tanned male and Atemu could read the worry, could read the sadness. He didn't want his Aibou to be sad._

"_May I ask how?", Yugi asked. Atemu didn't say anything for a moment. He was looking at Yugi like he had always done so. He had always seen Yugi as his Angel. Or in his language: Engel. _

"_Because of you", Atemu said very softly. Yugi gasped and pulled himself loose from Atemu. He looked at Atemu, he saw the sadness behind those words. _

"_Why me?", Yugi asked, disbelieve clearly evident. _

"_Because you left me alone so many times. Ever since your first death you came back to me and every time again I needed to wait for you and every time again you were mortal", Atemu said and soft tears slided down his face. Yugi leaned forward and brushed those soft tears away with his wrinkled, but soft fingers. Atemu curled his tail around Yugi loosely, but pushed the younger teenager closer to his body. He wanted to hold Yugi, his Engel, his Aibou._

"_You want to tell me I've lived before??", Yugi asked softly. Atemu nodded, his nose burried in Yugi's wet, spikey hair. He nuzzled the younger one, he wanted to hold him close so Yugi couldn't leave him._

"_You left me… reïncarnation after the other. I've missed you so much Engel, Aibou. I've missed you so much I can't let you go again", Atemu whispered. Soft tears slipped into Yugi's hair, but the other hummed softly. _

"_I don't want you to let me go, Atemu, koi. You're mine. Ever since I looked at the Red Ocean I knew something was hidden in there. And ever since I met you I wanted to be with you", Yugi whispered softly at his merman. Atemu pulled his Aibou closer at those soothing words of comfort. Yugi smiled in the hug and he snuggled up closer to Atemu's soft and warm body._

_Ever since he had touched the bloodred water he had wanted to know why the water was bloodred. He didn't mind it sticking to him like blood itself. For now he knew the true reason. Before the soft answer he had been a little bit scared, but now… Now he loved this water, the pure water of his lover, his boyfriend._

_--_

"Yugi!! Yugi!!", a voice called out. There were knocks on the door and Yugi was awake the instant someone tried to open the bathroom door. He looked around himself and stared at the clock. The water around him was cold and the clock said he had been sleeping in the tub for an hour and a half straight.

"Yugi!", Ryou called out and tapped the door once more.

"I'm fine!!", Yugi called out. He was still trying to figure out why he hadn't drown yet, until he noticed the red water around him. He turned to look at a sweet looking, but sleeping Atemu.

"Are you sure??", Ryou asked. Yugi felt the tail beneath him move, Atemu was annoyed by the sounds while he wanted to sleep some more. Yugi stroked his cheek gently and went out of the tub. The bloodred water was sticking to him, but he opened the shower doors slowly.

"Yes!! Yes, I'm fine!! Don't worry", Yugi called out.

"What is taking you so long?", Ryou asked, worry was evident in his voice and it hurt Yugi to hear that. He sighed.

"Well… I ehm... I fell asleep, but honestly, I'm fine. I'll take a shower to get the soap off of me and then I'll be back", Yugi said and he turned the shower on. He heard Ryou gasp softly and really, he hadn't want to scare his friend, but he hated lying as well. For a moment it was silent and then Ryou spoke up again.

"Very well, but quickly. We want to go to bed", Ryou said calmly. He knew after all that Yugi could indeed handle himself, although he was still worried about the somewhat smaller friend. Yugi heard a soft groan an he giggled softly while washing the bloodred water off of him. When he was finished he saw Atemu had sunken lower into the cold water of the tub and he smiled. While dressing up and brushing his teeth, he let the tub go empty and a greatly annoyed Atemu opened his eyes to peer at his love.

"Why are you doing this to me?", the merman asked softly. Yugi smiled at him, dressed in his pyjama's and with a cloth in his hand.

"Come on. I need to clean the tub a little bit, or else they will ask me questions I can't answer", Yugi whispered and Atemu turned black. He shrunk to the size of his waterfairy-form. Yugi picked him up and placed him on his towel to let him dry up a little bit.

He cleaned the tub quickly and while Atemu was hidden in Yugi's clothes he opened the bathroom door.

"Took you long enough!!", Jonouchi called out and rubbed Yugi's head before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Yugi laughed and went down and while everyone was fighting over the use of the bathroom he placed Atemu back in the aquarium.

"So much for talking, ne?", Yugi asked.

"Indeed, but I did sleep well", Atemu answered and he smiled sweetly. He was leaning onto the edge of the aquarium once more and looking at Yugi. They whispered to each other for a little while until Yugi could hear footsteps coming towards his room. Atemu gave him a very small kiss on his cheek before dropping himself into the water with a soft splash and then disappeared into the grotto.

"Are you enjoying the look of the water?", Ryou asked suddenly. Yugi smiled and turned around.

"Yes, very much", he answered and Ryou giggled while laying down on one side of the bed. He didn't see the bloodred water for he hummed softly with his eyes closed. Yugi turned off the light and stepped into bed too.

"How's Bakura like?? He really tried to get my attention today, didn't he??", Ryou asked softly and Yugi looked at his friend. Yugi was slightly taken aback, he thought Ryou hadn't noticed that Bakura had tried to charm him with being nice. Then he smiled, maybe there was hope after all.

"Yes, he really tried. Guess he must like you a little bit", Yugi said innocently, acting like he didn't knew a thing. Ryou leaned onto his elbow, looking at Yugi.

"How's he like?", the albino asked. Yugi sighed.

"A little bit destructive of things, like a car. He's a nice guy, but I warn you: be careful. Bakura looks "not nice" and he can act "not nice". Just be careful Ryou", Yugi said and he looked at the albino.

"He's nice indeed", Ryou said. He never heard the warning or anything else, jus the "nice guy" part. Yugi sighed, but smiled when Ryou turned over and hummed softly again. He turned over too, looking at the aquarium, seeing a small figure wave at him. Carefully, Yugi waved back and smiled when the other went to sleep in the grotto. Sleepily Yugi closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

--

Days passed. Malik looked at Marik while Bakura and Ryou were laughing together. Bakura had told a joke and while being at the park they were picknicking. Just the four of them. Bakura had proposed the idea, but soon the two Egyptians were left alone, because one albino was very interested in the other.

"They like each other, don't they?", Marik asked. He nuzzled Malik's hair softly and Malik hummed.

"Yes, they do, Butterfly. They do indeed", Malik answered and he looked at Ryou who smiled up to Bakura, before looking at the pond they were walking pass by. He looked at his hands a small moment, something Malik and Marik saw, before taking Bakura's hand in his.

"He has done it. Great job Bakura, you've won Ryou's fragile heart", Malik said. Marik smiled.

"And don't break it. Don't break someone's heart this time", Marik followed Malik's little cheer. Malik looked at Marik.

"Don't you think they act too quickly??", the smaller Egyptian asked.

"Not as fast as we did. They took a whole week to get to know each other, but I bet it was love at first sight. That we went so fast...", Marik said and he smirked. Malik turned around to face Marik while sitting on his lap.

"That was because I wasn't as hurt as Ryou was. Ryou has been through a lot of bad times. His father beating the crap out of him, he's scared of love Marik, because he has been left alone so many times", Malik said. Marik nodded.

"I won't tell what you just told me", Marik said when Malik opened his mouth. "But you're right. You weren't as heart-broken. Did Ryou's father really abuse him??', Marik asked softly. Malik sighed.

"I won't go into details, only that should say enough, but yes. Ryou has been abused for nearly whole his life. But he's a good cook and we really love him as friends. I hope that made him a little bit stronger too", Malik said and he looked over his shoulder at the two albino's, who were still walking hand-in-hand.

"I bet it did", Marik whispered in the ear of Malik that was turned towards him. Malik shuddered and faced Marik with a smirk on his face. Marik chuckled and softly Malik kissed the Egyptian.

--

Bakura looked at Ryou. Gently he smiled at the smaller one who had captured his heart easily, and his hand. He couldn't believe that Ryou was so soft, like he had never done anything, but Ryou had told him about spilling food over his hands sometimes a lot. Bakura wondered about the softness for a while, before looking at the place they used to take lunch. He turned away from the sight quickly.

"I don't think we want to go back to Malik and Marik for a while", Bakura said to Ryou and Ryou looked at him.

"Why not?", the smaller one asked softly. Butterflies in Bakura's stomach were flying around, making him float on clouds, but he looked at Ryou like nothing was wrong.

"Because they always make out once they are left alone", Bakura said and he chuckled softly. Ryou giggled and nodded.

"True", he said and smiled at the pond that was near his side. The blue water was shining beautifully. The sun was reflected, the trees were blooming with beautiful colours and here he was, with someone else.

He had noticed Bakura trying to get his attention more and more and he had wanted to know what it ment, so he had paid close attention. And he noticed that everytime Bakura tried to get his attention, he would sit closer to the other albino. Everytime he would be less scared and he would love the attention. Then he had seen himself in the mirror after a compliment of Bakura.

Ryou had stared at himself, he had kept staring at the blush on his cheeks and then his eyes had softened. He had known the answer and ever since the day before yesterday he hadn't complained against Bakura's sweet words. They had gone on a small date with Jonouchi and Seto, while Yugi was playing games and didn't want to be disturbed at all and while Malik and Marik were having a lot of fun in their shared bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?", Bakura asked softly. He stopped Ryou and from under his white bangs he looked at Ryou. Ryou still held his hand and he looked worriedly at Bakura.

"What do you mean??", Ryou asked. He was scared, maybe he had gone too far. Maybe he shouldn't get a hold of Bakura's larger, but gentle hand.

"Are you not scared of me?", Bakura asked softly. He still heard Yugi's warning ring in his mind. He had looked up things about the Red Ocean and found that he liked to take Yugi's warning seriously.

Bakura didn't want to hurt Ryou, but therefore he needed to know what the other albino thought about him. Therefore he wanted to help Ryou solve his fear for love. Love that would be broken. He didn't want Ryou to leave him, never ever, but he needed to know.

"No. I'm not scared of you. Why do you ask, Bakura?", Ryou asked softly. Would Bakura leave him? Had he every reason to be scared?

"Because… Because I don't want you to be scared of me. I want to help you Ryou with something, but therefore I need you to be with me. Do you… well… want to be my b- boyfriend??", Bakura asked, stuttering slightly. He held both of Ryou's soft hands, so he wouldn't hit himself for stuttering. He never stuttered, why now??

Ryou's eyes widened. Had he heard it right? Yes, yes he had heard it right. His grip on Bakura's hands tightened.

"Yes. Yes, Bakura. I love you", Ryou whispered softly, but Bakura heard him very clearly. He smiled and kissed Ryou's hands softly. He didn't want to go to fast, he didn't want to scare Ryou, but when he lowered their hands again, Ryou pulled them loose and kissed him full on the lips.

Bakura gasped, but then held Ryou close and closed his eyes lovingly. They were not interrupted by Malik and Marik, but they were living in their own little world. Malik and Marik had stopped their actions and were now watching the new couple.

"Now Yugi still needs a boyfriend", Marik said. Malik chuckled softly.

"You're a little bit behind I see. Yugi already has a boyfriend", the more innocent one told Marik in a soft whisper. Marik's eyes widened and he looked at Malik with little disbelieve.

"You're kidding me", he said and he looked Malik straight in the eye. Malik shook his head slowly and smiled.

"Nope. Yugi already has a boyfriend. You can ask him if you want, but don't tell him I told you that", Malik said and Marik raised up. He was challenged to keep his mouth shut over his Malik-chan and to find out the truth. Or not… Malik pulled his lover down into the grass and smirked. Marik smirked back and everything around them was forgotten.

* * *

Aaaah... Blooming love... I'm sorry if somebody is confused about the beginning, but I loved the way it started a new chapter. **Next chapter is a lemon between Yugi and Atemu. So, I already warn you here...** Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!! And I'm sorry about sending a reply everytime.. I just think it makes it worth to review... sorry...

Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Your Love For Me

This is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy. I wrote a lemon in this chapter and I hope you will like it!! I loved to write it anyway!!

I hope you will enjoy reading this short chapter!

* * *

"Hello Atemu", Yugi softly said and Atemu smiled up at him from the edge of the aquarium. Yugi picked him up and then sat down on his bed. He placed Atemu on his bed too and the small waterfairy turned to his normal self by magic.

"Hello, Aibou", Atemu answered back and he hugged the smaller nineteen-year-old. Yugi giggled. He was home alone. Malik and Marik were out with Ryou and Bakura. Jonouchi had wanted to go to the arcade with Seto… and Yugi? He had wanted to stay home, he had wanted to talk with Atemu. Or play a game. Or just lean into the soft hug that was given to him.

"Tomorrow we're going to an amusementpark, so I can't visit you", Yugi whispered softly. Atemu nuzzled his hair softly and Yugi hummed at the touch.

"I can come with you", Atemu said. Yugi shook his head.

"It has been months since you walked. You won't get used to it in a slight hour", Yugi whispered softly. Atemu softly bit his neck, dissagreeing. His tail turned black of Magic. The grip he had on Yugi tightened a bit. It still hurted, even after all these times changing. But his tail was exchanged for two bare, tanned legs. Yugi looked down and then up again, blushing. Atemu chuckled at the reaction, softly blowing air in Yugi's ear.

"Why did you do that?", Yugi asked, sitting upon Atemu's naked lap. Atemu purred softly.

"Because I want to show you I can come", Atemu said. Yugi sighed softly. This was also a reason he loved Atemu. The male could be so stubborn and then he was so cute that Yugi couldn't resist to say 'yes'. Unfortunatly, Atemu knew this fact and he would use it against Yugi every time he wanted something of Yugi. This time it was permission to come.

"You can't", Yugi whispered, but Atemu was giving him a hard time to answer. Two smooth lips were placed onto Yugi's. Softly Atemu kissed the smaller one and he laid them down on bed. He rolled over so he would be on top and he could feel Yugi's soft hands wander over his back with an angelic touch.

"Why not?", Atemu asked when he broke apart from Yugi for air. Before Yugi could regain his senses enough Atemu attacked Yugi's pale neck with his mouth, teeth and tongue. He wriggled his hands under Yugi's loose shirt to stroke Yugi's spine.

"B- Because… nngh. That's u- unfair", Yugi said and he felt how Atemu started to stroke his thighs. Atemu smirked at him and he kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. He undid the buttons of Yugi's shirt and with every button undone he could kiss, lick and nip at more bared skin.

Yugi moaned. This was what Atemu was very good at, but he had some tricks too. He knew every soft spot Atemu had. And one was right above his rear-end. Right there.

Atemu gasped at the sudden spark that ran across his spine. Up and down, up and… this was not the spot he had had before. Yugi had turned them around while he was shuddering of pleasure.

"Unfair", Atemu whispered, but he chuckled when Yugi pouted cutely at him. An adorable blush was covering Yugi's cheek, making the flush more visible.

"Who said I needed to be fair?", Yugi asked with a seducing voice and he softly touched Atemu's member with his own clothed one. Both moaned at the contact, but Yugi repeated the actions, becoming a little bit rougher.

A pained expression of trying to calm himself down was visible on Atemu's tanned face. Yugi smiled at the older one and he softly kissed the nipples. He sucked on them, he licked them and he could hear Atemu's soft cries in his ears.

Unfortunatly for him, Atemu knew his soft spots as well. While he was tortured by pleasure, Atemu touched the sides of young Yugi, tickling the younger boy, who rolled off of him to get away from his fingers. Atemu raised up with difficult and slowly crawled over to Yugi and he took the shirt off of Yugi's body. Yugi pulled the older one close in a comfortable hug and he felt Atemu lick his neck softly.

Atemu pulled off Yugi's pants and boxers as soon as possible, while Yugi giggled and hissed at the contact he made. Their skin was hot and Yugi hummed and moaned softly when Atemu rocked against him gently. His nails were leaving marks behind in Atemu's shoulders. He had his legs around Atemu's waist. Even after all these times he couldn't control himself.

Clinging to the older one's body he forced himself upwards. Atemu answered the rough contact with a gasp and then with a smirk.

"Aibou?", he asked, whispering in Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned at the hot and tickling breath. Atemu searched for the bottle under Yugi's pillow.

"I re- removed i- i- it", Yugi stuttered. His hand crashed onto his nightstand and down towards the drawer. Atemu looked up and he followed Yugi's hand, opening the drawer while Yugi was still searching for it's knob.

"Hurry…", Yugi moaned and he pressed Atemu's body closer to his. He didn't want to loose this feeling. It was so lovely to feel that warm body against him. He adored the stronger male for every muscle Atemu had. He loved the feeling of butterflies when he saw the smirk on Atemu's face at finding the lubricant in his drawer.

Atemu presented his lover with the bottle and as quick as he could Yugi grabbed the bottle and shoved Atemu off of him. Atemu protested with a lot of cursing, but Yugi sat down upon him and opened the bottle slowly. Atemu wriggled a lot under Yugi, making the smaller one moan loudly.

"You're not s- nnnghh… strong enough y- yet", Yugi whispered and he coated three of his fingers.

Atemu pouted cutely and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yugi laid down and his hand went to Atemu's only entrance. He softly licked Atemu's cheek and the older one pulled him closer.

"I love you", Yugi whispered and Atemu pulled Yugi in a fierce kiss. Yugi moaned, his tongue dancing with Atemu's. As rough as possible he shoved two of his fingers inside Atemu, hitting the male's prostate in the first try. Atemu cried out of pure sensation and Yugi licked his neck, leaving behind a fair trail of saliva.

While Yugi kept brushing and nailing Atemu's prostate the merman moaned and cried out for his lover to go on, to continue this assault.

"Hurry", Atemu commanded and slowly, almost tickling Atemu's inside, Yugi pulled his fingers out. Atemu moaned softly.

"N- No commanding me", Yugi said, loving each sound Atemu made. Atemu groaned. He needed this and he needed Yugi now. What he hadn't expected was Yugi bending over his twitching member and licking the shaft. He cried out in pleasure and Yugi moved Atemu's legs over his shoulders. With one hard suck and a rough entrance with his fingers, Yugi swallowed the bittersweet tasting seed of Atemu.

Panting, Atemu lay eagle-spread on the bed. Yugi's eyes were shimmering and he took immediatly advantage of Atemu's vulnerable situation. Atemu peered through half-lidded eyes at his Engel and sighed softly.

"You're t- tasting goo- ood", Yugi said moaning when Atemu rocked against him. He rocked back against Atemu, who moaned loudly. The knot started to tighten up again. Atemu grabbed the lubricant quickly and showed it to Yugi.

"Please?", he asked, begging almost. Yugi giggled and stroked up and down Atemu's body with a feather-like touch. Atemu wriggled under him, trying to get away from the tickling and pleasuring sensation. Yugi purred softly and stroked the older teenager over his whole body. Atemu's moans escaped over his parted lips. He was trying to breath, but Yugi wasn't going to let him breathe for long.

Yugi looked at how Atemu was gasping for oxygen. He mused about Atemu being just like a fish, while he coated his member in the cooler lubricant. Yugi's body was twitching of the need he desired and gently he curled Atemu's legs around him.

Atemu hummed softly when the younger one entered him. It was so good, so warm, so thight inside Atemu that Yugi pulled back quickly. Atemu pressed his legs closer around Yugi's form and he pushed Yugi closer to his body.

"Don't… back away", Atemu murmured and Yugi licked his lips. Backing away? Him? No, not on these events. As quick as he had tried to leave Atemu, as quickly he pushed back inside. Rocking back and forth, Yugi could hear Atemu's cries and commands. Every push to get inside Atemu became rougher and harder. And Atemu loved it.

The bed made protesting noises under their heavy love-making, but Atemu's and Yugi's cries were loudest of all the sounds in the room.

"Yu- Gonna… AAH!!", Atemu cried out. Yugi loved that cry, he loved the milky-white seed splash onto their stomachs. The feeling of that sticky substance was enough to let him stop his rocking so he could spill his seed inside Atemu.

Yugi could feel the bliss wash over him. He could feel Atemu release the hold he had had. Two tanned legs were lain tiredly on the bed. Two panting teens were basking in each other's after glow of love. Atemu lifted one hand to stroke the silky, spikey hair of Yugi, while the younger teenager was lying on his chest. Yugi was enjoying the attention he got. He loved the beating of Atemu's heart. His lips were dry, like his mouth.

"I… love you", he whispered softly. He had never been so exhausted before. Atemu hummed softly.

"Thank you…so much, Engel, so… much. Now I can… come, right?", Atemu asked, breathing heavily. Yugi groaned, but still laid on Atemu's chest. He didn't want to move, never. This was a very good spot to fall asleep on. A very good spot…

When Atemu didn't recieve an answer, but snoring sounds, he chuckled softly and whispered his love to Yugi's unhearing ears. He knew it was dangerous to fall asleep, but he felt so comfortable with his Aibou so close to him. He felt so good… Atemu's hand stopped it's stroking as Atemu fell asleep too.

* * *

(blushes) Okay, don't say a word to me, just please review. Thank you for reading my chapter!! And thank you for reviewing last time!


	7. My Boyfriend

This is also a little short chapter, just like last time... Still, if my chapters are too long, they get boring a little bit. I experienced that myself.

This is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy reading!! Just to be sure you will not get confused, this is the next morning. Atemu went back to the beach after he woke up in the middle of the night and nobody has seen him. Further explanation of everything is in the story and if you have questions, please ask.

* * *

"Where would Yug' be??", Jonouchi asked softly and he looked around the livingroom. Seto shrugged and tugged at his lover's arm gently, but forcingly as well. Jonouchi smirked and then went towards the kitchen. Ryou owned the kitchen, he had made that very clear to Jonouchi, who had tried to steal as many things as possible. As long as it was proper to eat, off course.

But, what wouldn't be known, couldn't hurt. Seto groaned at seeing his puppy enter the kitchen, grinning like he won the lottery.

"OUT!!", Ryou voice screamed and Jonouchi ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and hid under the blankets of his and Seto's shared bed. Ryou's cheeks were red of fury. His normally kind eyes were blazing with a fire of passion. The passion to protect his kitchen. He looked at Seto and Seto blinked.

"If you enter MY kitchen, I will kill you. Understood?", Ryou asked very scary, but with that said the boy dissappeared again. Seto blinked once again and then sat down on the sofa, soon joined by Jonouchi.

"Is the evil Ryou already gone?", the puppy asked. Seto chuckled softly, but continued reading the book he had taken with him. Jonouchi fell asleep on Seto's lap and wasn't awoken by the thundering footsteps of Malik and Marik, who came down half an hour later.

"Is breakfast already done?? I heard Ryou screaming, but couldn't understand him", Malik said. Seto gave him a look, but Malik just looked back at him innocently.

Suddenly there was a scream and someone ran out of the kitchen in a blur. This time, it wasn't Ryou who had tried to kill someone by only looking at them. Yugi's bedroomdoor slammed shut and after everyone had turned to look really confused at the door, it opened once again.

"You don't want… want to have… you know what…", Yugi murmured, stuttered it even. Marik stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"What?", he asked. Malik walked over to Yugi to pull the smaller teen out of his bedroom. Yugi winced at the forceful pull. His hips were full of scratches and it was his own fault, but Atemu's scales could be very sharp sometimes. Especially when the other was trying to seduce him once again.

"Breakfast", Yugi said with a sharp intake of breath and he softly touched his hips. It was his own fault, he had started the game. And he was overreacting, it was only one scratch and he didn't want Atemu to heal it.

"What do you mean, we don't want to have breakfast?? And what did you do?", Malik asked a little bit angry. Yugi sighed.

"Ryou and Bakura… sex… kitchentable…", Yugi murmured and a soft cry was heard. It had been Ryou, begging for more. Jonouchi, who had finally woken up, stared at the door and shuddered. Own sex was good, but hearing another… No thank you. Wide eyes were staring at the door and withing seconds everyone was gone out of the livingroom.

"No wonder it's his kitchen", Marik said. They all were hiding in Yugi's room, while Yugi had tossed a towel over his aquarium. He had said to make sure the fishes were allright, but the water inside the aquarium was still bloodred. If his friends ever found out… Yugi shuddered a little bit. Luckily it went unnoticed, but Seto sighed.

"We wanted to go to the amusementpark, remember?? Are we still going??", the CEO asked coolly. Yugi sighed softly. He knew Atemu had said that he shouldn't have come, but still he had. He was tired and needed a rollercoaster ride. He needed one to wake up. To feel the wind blow through his hair. Softly he hummed.

"No daydreaming Yugi! Come one, hurry!", Malik called out and he pulled the somewhat petite teen out of the chair and out to the hallway quickly.

"Let's go and ask if they'll come", Marik said. Seto sighed and opened the door for all of them and let it open so Marik could flee through it. Minutes later the platinumblonde came out of the house, smiling and in one piece.

"They're coming too. Just a minute", Marik said and he snickered softly. When asked what was so funny, he didn't answer, keeping the fun for himself. Still, softly he whispered something in his Malik-chan's ear and when Ryou came out of the house with Bakura the two Egyptians started to laugh hard. Ryou's face was flustered, but Bakura pulled the younger one against his body protectively.

"We're going with the bus", Yugi said quickly, walking forward. He didn't want to think about what he had nearly seen. He wanted to have fun, nothing more, nothing less. Quietly, or rather… While Malik and Marik were still snickering about this 'something' the rest walked in silence to the busstation and there they waited a few more minutes for the bus. They hopped on, Seto paying the busride. Yugi and Ryou were highly against it, but Malik had pulled them with him and said it was a good thing, they should spend their money on ice cream.

Once arriving at the amusement park they paid their tickets and with a map they strolled through the huge park. At the beginning were a lot of souvenir-shops and also a small, but beautifully decorated carroussel. They were more things to participate on, but the first thing they went to was the rollercoaster. Problem was: they were uneven.

"I'll sit here. I'll get sick in that thing", Ryou whispered softly. Bakura looked at the smaller albino and smiled.

"Not with me in your neighbourhood. I'll save you!!", he said hero-like. Yugi giggled, but Ryou shook his head. Looking at the rollercoaster with it's three loopings and snake like bounds made Ryou green in the face.

"Okay, if you're sure", Marik said, ditching his bag at Ryou's side. Ryou nodded and took the other bags as well. He sat down on a bench and watched as everyone else went to the rollercoaster. He saw Bakura trying to scare Yugi, but the other young one didn't give in. He just poked a finger in Bakura's chest and the others were laughing their asses off.

Ryou would love to know what the tri-coloured one had said to his lover. Giggling softly he spotted something out of the corner of his chocolate brown eye.

"Why don't you come and sit with me, Atemu??", Ryou softly asked and he waved at another male on the other side. Atemu smiled and walked over to Ryou calmly.

"I would love to. Yugi said you guys were here. He doesn't know I'm coming though", Atemu said and Ryou giggled. Atemu sat down next to him and they talked for a while. Eventually the gang came back out of the rollercoaster and Ryou was pulled off the bench by Bakura into a lovely, protecting hug.

"Atemu!!", Yugi called out and he looked at his lover. Atemu smiled cutely and waved at the younger one. Yugi just stared at his lover. Atemu wore thight leather that was well fitting. A black, sleeveless shirt covered up his tanned chest, but not the strong muscular arms. Atemu's crimson eyes were sparkling and he chuckled at Yugi's expression.

"So, you're Yugi's boyfriend??", Marik asked suddenly. Jonouchi choked in his breath and Seto blinked confused. Malik elbowed his boyfriend between the ribs and Yugi stared at Marik as if the guy had been reading his diary ever since they had been in one house.

"Yes, I am", Atemu answered calmly. Ryou giggled when he looked at Bakura. Bakura's mouth had dropped to the floor and he looked from Yugi to Atemu.

"Since when?? Yugi… Why didn't you tell??", Jonouchi asked. Yugi blushed and shook his head furiously.

"Because!! Atemu is not always around and there was a good chance you wouldn't have met him!! Atemu lives on the other side of Avalon and… Okay, maybe I should have told you, but… I kind of wanted to keep him for myself…", Yugi said softly. He couldn't tell the truth, he was aware of that, but this was all too soon. This was a panicked answer. Atemu smiled and kind of came his boyfriend to aid.

"I asked Yugi not to tell you because I didn't want to dissapoint you on this trip to Avalon. Because I'm indeed not always here, near Yugi, the chance was big that you wouldn't have seen me. Now that I'm here though, the secret can be revealed and you don't have to leave without seeing me and approving of me", Atemu said and he had his two tanned arms around Yugi's shoulders. He smiled while looking over Yugi's shoulder and Yugi patted his hand.

"I see. Since when??", Seto asked and he looked at Atemu intensely. There was something about the male that was different, but also… There was something to trust and he silently had already approved of Yugi's decision.

"Since I was sixteen", Yugi said softly and once again Bakura's mouth hit the floor beneath him. For all these years, these more then three years they hadn't seen their friend and he secretly had a boyfriend?? Bakura shook his head. This was something new, something he hadn't seen before in Yugi's nature. Bakura picked up his mouth from the floor and grinned.

"We're in a amusement park. Are we going or not??", Bakura asked. Yugi looked from one to another and smiled. Then he smiled at Atemu and got a kiss on his cheek in return. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe this was what Atemu needed. More people around him so he wouldn't be alone so many times. Yugi giggled and with what Bakura had proposed they walked further. They made their day with Atemu as a new friend.

--

"I'm not going to move another step", Atemu murmured. He let himself fall onto the soft matress of Yugi's bed, while the younger male giggled softly and Atemu groaned audibly, but he didn't move to look at Yugi. His eyes did snap open when someone pulled off his shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?", Atemu asked with confuse written over his face. Yugi smiled at him and softly he pushed his thumbs against the sole of Atemu's feet and rubbed them up. Atemu moaned loudly and laid his head back in the pillow.

"A massage. I think the blisters are killing you enough", Yugi said softly and he touched one blister on Atemu's heel. Atemu hissed softly and Yugi started his soft rubbing over Atemu's foot again. Yugi softly worked on Atemu's hurting feet, while the older male moaned loudly. Sometimes of pain, but most of the times of approval. Eventually Atemu pulled his feet away and Yugi looked at him with a pout.

"Come here, Engel. Come here", Atemu said and Yugi lay down next to the exhausted male. Atemu snuggled up against Yugi gently and smiled. Yugi stroked his hair and cuddled with him.

"I told you not to come", the smaller one said, but Atemu groaned again.

"Spare me. I learned my lesson, although I had a lot of fun today", the once merman said. Yugi smiled and he yawned. With their clothes still on, both men fell asleep. They didn't wake up when Ryou called them. Worried the albino had walked upstairs to check on them, but he giggled and walked away after watching the cute scène.

* * *

Soo, did you like it or not?? I wanted some fluff. I had some trouble with this chapter and I still don't like it very much, but for the beginning and ending. I had the middle different at first, but I liked this better. And even then I don't like it fully!!

Please, if you, as a reader, have any tips for me to change anything at all... Then tell me... And please review off course!!


	8. Their Hatred For You

This is chapter 8 and we're coming close to the ending. This is one of the longer chapters again and I really hope it isn't too boring. I also hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!!

I got the some critism (??) on my work and I loved to read it.

To **Atemu Yugi Lover 34**, I want to say first, thank you for your review and that I think I know what you're talking about. The choppyness is probably the fact I'm not finishing a subject first but just go to write the next thing, without explaining why. I must say, that I do that in real-life as well. I'm very sorry if the story is confusing that way, but I will try to make it better in the upcoming chapters and I hope this chapter will not confuse you. I thank you for liking the fluff :D And you have not offended me!! I hope with this reply I don't offend you... -.-'

To **Jisa**, thank you for your review as well (I'm sorry I didn't reply as I normally do)... I do know that my chapters are not always great... if you would do a grammar search you're still working on it the next hundred years... so I'm sorry for that. I'm also glad you liked the fluff as well!! :D I hope you like this chapter, but it is going downhill with our friends...

Just something else: I wrote **Two-Winged **as well, because I wanted to make up with Jonouchi. You'll find out soon enough in this chapter, but in the other story I wanted him to have a nice character again. That's why I gave him that last line. It fitted him perfectly and in that way I made up.

**Warning**: I haven't given one for a while, but if you don't want to see Jonouchi freak and well... I don't want to spoil the story so don't read if you don't want to... But if you don't want to see Jonouchi as the complete jerk I made him.. then don't read further. Seto is the nice guy though!! He's smart!!

Sorry once again. Still, I hope you like the story so far and let's get on to the next chapter!! Chapter 8... of Doom..

* * *

For a few days Atemu stayed human, but after a while he had to leave. His skin was drying up in the sun and he needed the ocean to stay alive. Yugi let him go with crocodile tears, knowing he would see the merman soon enough again.

Still, it was almost time for his friends to go too. They had visited a lot those few days. Malik's musuem, another feast at Ryou's restaurant, they had played hundreds of games and they had just relaxed. Lying down in the sun, getting a tan. Jonouchi was proud on his sun-kissed skin, while he ordered Seto to follow them to the swimmingpool. Since the beach was off-limits for everyone, Avalon had four major swimmingpools. They had visited one everyday, having fun and playing with each other.

Seto had secretly called up one of his workers to come over to Avalon and search for a mansion on the island. It had to be big enough for his puppy, little brother Mokuba, little Shizuka and himself. He had arranged everything without his puppy knowing, until Jonouchi caught him putting the cell phone away. The blonde had wanted an excuse from Seto and the rest of the gang had left the house to be save from any unwanted sounds.

It were just a few more days, only three, that his friends would leave. Still, it was early in the morning and Yugi hurried across the livingroom to the kitchen to quickly leave the house. He hadn't seen Atemu for a few days. He had ordered the merman not to come into his room again, because his friends had become suspicious of what he was doing. Especially when he had cleaned the aquarium twice a day.

So know he softly closed the kitchen to meet his lover. He felt the heartaches in his chest and quickly he made his way to the beach. Not noticing that two honeybrown eyes had seen him. Not noticing that he was followed by a curious blonde.

'_Airport_?', Jonouchi thought and he walked after Yugi silently. He crept up behind a few rocks so no one could see him and he looked down at his buddy. There was something strange to Yugi's behaviour. And still, even though Jonouchi didn't like one bit of it, he kept watching Yugi. He felt worry in the pit of his stomach and he feared Yugi's savety above all.

He saw how Yugi called a name, but it echooed so much, Jonouchi couldn't hear it the first time. Still, he waited and he noticed Yugi throwing something in the water. In the upcoming sun, Jonouchi could see the apple fly and crash into the bloodred water. Jonouchi raised one delicate eyebrow in confuse.

'_That water is forbidden. What is Yu-_', were Jonouchi's last thoughts. He stopped thinking when he saw someone grab the apple, jump up from out of the water and dive back in gracefully. What had made his heart skip a beat was the tail he saw.

Jonouchi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He had one weird dream and that's it. Nothing the matter, Yugi was save and sound, sleeping in his own bed. Jonouchi was about to raise up, until he saw the creature from before crawl up the beach and kissing Yugi! His best buddy was in danger!! That was, until Jonouchi could hear Yugi's voice crystal clear:

"Hello Atemu. I've missed you".

Jonouchi's mouth fell open to the floor and he had difficulties picking it up. He saw the beautiful tail glinster in the morning sun and it remainded him greatly of 'The Little Mermaid'. This was too weird, even for his standards. Raising up to walk away to his own bed, still believing this was a dream, he heard Yugi giggle suddenly.

"Atemu!! That tickles!", Yugi called out and Jonouchi turned his head again. He could see Atemu, he knew it was Atemu. He knew it was Atemu from the amusementpark, but this wasn't true. The 'thing' was kissing his best buddy's neck and slowly undoing Yugi of his pyjama's.

Within seconds, Jonouchi was running back home and pulling Marik out of his bed. Malik protested against the rough coldness, but Marik was dragged down the beach by Jonouchi.

"What's going on!!", the Egyptian yelled, but Jonouchi placed a hand over Marik's mouth and shook his head.

"I need to know if I'm dreaming. Look down this little hill and tell me what you see", Jonouchi said and with a huff, Marik did what the blonde asked him. He saw Yugi and Atemu, so that was his answer, until his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"…", was Marik's answer and Jonouchi clapped a hand over the Egyptian's mouth before he would scream to Yugi what the hell the boy was doing. Ranting against Jonouchi in muffled screams about Yugi having sex and what more, Marik finally calmed down enough.

"So, am I dreaming??", Jonouchi asked while both men were hiding behind the rocks. Marik was panting and suddenly hit Jonouchi against his arm. Jonouchi bit his lip and glared at the Egyptian.

"That hurts!"

"Then you're not dreaming", was Marik's answer, but they could hear Yugi giggle once again and softly a moan filled their earways. Marik stared at Jonouchi and quietly they sat. They heard screams and moans filling the air and eventually Jonouchi had to throw up.

"Own sex, yes, but nothing else", Marik said, saying what Jonouchi had thought days ago, but he sighed deeply as well. Jonouchi nodded after coming back and he sighed too.

"That's Atemu??", Marik then asked. Jonouchi nodded again, and the question was answered by Yugi's scream of Atemu's name. Marik turned slightly green, but then sighed again.

"No tickling me!", Yugi called out, but he laughed and a chuckle errupted from Atemu's mouth. Jonouchi looked at Marik.

"He always said not to have sex before he was married. My buddy changed, he's having sex with a mermaid", Jonouchi said to Marik. Marik nodded.

"Yeah, with tail and everything. I don't want to know how that feels like", Marik said, but suddenly someone stood in front of him. He looked up and pulled Malik down before the male would be seen. Clapping a hand over his beloved's mouth he hissed a 'shush' to Malik. Malik glared at him and Marik explained:

"Down this little hill is Yugi with Atemu. Atemu is a mermaid and Yugi just had sex with him. I'm sorry that I listened to it, but I couldn't walk away from it. I would've fainted once I had moved. Please forgive me", he whispered. Malik only stared at his beloved and pulled the hand of his mouth.

"And I presume you want me to believe that shit??", Malik asked, whispering as well. Marik nodded and Malik looked over the rocks. It was really weird to see him raise up suddenly in shock with his mouth open to yell, and then being pulled down by two men who struggled to let Malik shut up. Malik stared at his beloved and Jonouchi and he struggled free.

Malik heard Yugi giggle and the man he had seen with Yugi, chuckled softly. He lay still after that moment and Jonouchi released him.

"I think it's save to run away, before they start again. Come on", he said and they ran off with Malik tailing them. Once inside the house they sat down in the livingroom and Jonouchi was pacing from left to right. Marik followed him and Malik had his head in his hands.

"What have you heard?", Malik then asked his lover and friend. Jonouchi didn't react, but Marik groaned audibly.

"Who heard what??", Ryou then softly asked. Jonouchi looked at him and sat down with a deep sigh of frustration.

"How Yugi broke his promise not to have sex before he was married. He had sex with Atemu on the beach!! The beach!! Now I know why the guy is away so much, he lives in the water!! This is insane!! I don't believe in fairytales and here my best buddy had sex with the Little Mermaid!!", Jonouchi called out frustrated. Ryou stared at him, but the albino was not the only one. The whole household was downstairs and just heard Jonouchi's rant.

"Puppy?? Are you still sleeping?", Seto asked with one eyebrow raised. Marik shook his head.

"I've heard it as well. Yugi was pretty busy down there on the beach. The guy had a tail, a black tail with red drawings. Bloodred drawings and glinstering scales", Marik said. Malik looked at his lover and felt pity for him.

"This will not affect our sex, will it??", the Egyptian asked with worry in his voice. Marik looked at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"NOOO!!", the other called out and cuddled with Malik, until the door was heard. Until all three had explained what they had seen on the beach. Until Yugi stepped in and stared at everyone.

"You guys are early", he said with a smile. Bakura lay flat on the sofa, trying to breath and Yugi thought the guy had had a heartattack. In fact it was nearly true, the albino couldn't believe a word from everyone.

"Just like you", Jonouchi said. Yugi looked at him and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm just early, that's all. I needed some fresh air", Yugi said, still smiling.

"And some sex", Marik said suddenly. Yugi stared at the Egyptian and Marik stared back at him. Yugi appeared to be a deer caught in the lights of a car. Shocked, pale and gaping at his friends. His mouth was opening and closing, he wanted to say something, but Jonouchi was the first to speak up again.

"We saw you on the beach. The beach that is 'off-limits' for everyone. Then why were you there, buddy?? I thought you were attacked, but Marik and Malik saw the same. You loved the 'thing' that was _clearly_ pleasing you", Jonouchi said with disgust.

"You _saw_ me?? You _watched_ me?? What am I?? A child??", Yugi called out angry. He couldn't believe this! But, he was scared as well. If they had seen him, they had seen Atemu as well. They knew what he was. They knew he loved a merman.

"We saw the mermaid already… How can you love him?", Jonouchi asked. Maybe he was overreacting this, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. He wanted his buddy, his best friend to speak up about the matter. Telling him he had dreamed everything.

"Merman. Atemu is a male", Yugi said without further thoughts. If they knew then lying wouldn't help him anymore. Then everything could better be said.

"It's true??", Bakura called out, but everyone ignored him. Ryou just patted his spikey, white hair softly and with care. Bakura sat up and he suddenly walked over to the door. He walked away and Ryou followed him.

"Bakura!", the albino called out.

"Something like that will not seduce our friend!! I'm going to talk to it!", Bakura shouted to the house. Yugi ran after him and pulled at the pyjama-shirt his friend was wearing.

"No!! He's my lover!! Stay away from him, you'll be endangering him!!", Yugi called out, but when Bakura didn't listen and just walked on, Yugi ran out in front of him. Ryou took over Yugi's previous place. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let this happen. Love was love in his eyes. Nobody was allowed to disturb that.

"Bakura! Stop it!", Ryou called out. He knew Atemu, the guy would never hurt Yugi. And Yugi was right, he was old enough to decide himself, even though it was a weird decision.

"Let him talk, Ryou! Maybe Atemu would leave Yugi alone then!!", Marik called out and he pulled Ryou away from Bakura. Bakura, now free, ran onto the beach.

"ATEMU!!", Yugi screamed and a figure on a rock in the water looked up. Atemu had been enjoying the sun's rays, but when he saw the albino, he jumped off the rock. Although he knew it was already too late. Bakura had seen him.

"Puppy… Why is this so important for you?", Seto asked softly. Jonouchi looked at his lover. How could Seto be so calm?? Even he had seen the 'thing' jumping off the rock into the water after Yugi's warning.

"Because we need to protect Yugi! He's our best buddy!!", Jonouchi called out to him. Seto blinked and he looked at Ryou kneeling on the street. He looked at Yugi who sighed relieved and he looked at Bakura who was enraged. He looked at Marik who ducked his head on Malik's shoulder. And he looked at Malik's shocked, but sad face, before answering.

"Yugi is right. He's not a child anymore, he's nineteen, puppy. In my eyes, I think he's smart enough to make his own decisions", Seto looked at Jonouchi, but the blonde only stared back at him, blinking. Was this the ice-colded CEO of Kaiba Corporation he had known?? The CEO he had come to love?? He knew Seto had softened from the inside, but this was ridiculous!!

"If we don't do something…", Jonouchi started.

"He's already three years with Atemu!! He's happy!", Ryou shouted and he slapped Bakura's face, hard. Unknowing he gave some sort of answer to Jonouchi's murmurs.

Then Ryou walked away, crying. This was not what he had thought from Bakura. This was not what he wanted. First he needed to cool down. He still loved Bakura, but not the one he saw just now. He didn't love Bakura when he didn't listen.

Jonouchi walked down to the beach were Yugi stood as well. Bakura was still stamping the sand out of pure frustrations. One: his boyfriend just slapped him and two: the 'thing' had escaped him. Yugi stood calmly at the ocean with a sweet and calm smile on his face. They were all still in pyjama's and it was early in the morning, but Jonouchi wasn't done yet.

"Why?", he asked the smaller male. Yugi looked at the blonde and blinked.

"Why what?? Why I love him?? Because he's sweet, nice, cute and I can cuddle him 24/7!! He's mine and mine alone!", Yugi said and he looked at the bloodred water.

"Why did you break your promise?? You said never to have sex before you were married!!", Jonouchi said. He wanted to know. He needed to know why. He was furious and confused and he couldn't believe himself, but there was something driving him crazy. Amethyst eyes looked at him, Yugi blinked confused and for almost the very first time in his life he got angry. He got angry at Jonouchi for the very first time.

"I AM MARRIED!! Look, he married me!! I'm not a child, I'm nineteen years old and I love him!! If you take him away from me I will kill you!! UNDERSTOOD??", Yugi called out , showing the ring on his finger. It was made of pure silver and Atemu had given it to him and he had given one to Atemu.

After he screamed to Jonouchi he walked away from him in an instant. Jonouchi was blown out of the battlefield. Yugi had won. Yugi walked with shaking fist up to the house. He passed many stares and even Seto took a step back when the angered Yugi glared at him.

"Bother him and you're dead!!", was Yugi's last call and even the furious Bakura didn't come into Yugi's neighbourhood for the rest of the day. He had to make up with Ryou. He had to say sorry, something he needed time for. In fact, nobody came in Yugi's neighbourhood... For they were scared of the young male for the very first time in their life.

* * *

I made Yugi pissed... And I made Jonouchi an overreacting jerk... What's going on with this world?? Or rather, what's going on with me...??

Please review, even though you're angry at me now... Don't make the plotbunnies suffer from great loss... Please? And if you want to kill me... Then do it after the story is completed.. or else you'll never know the ending.. right?


	9. They, who see you

This is chapter 9 and more anger is going to boil by our gang. Seto and Ryou are the only one's who are staying calm at Yugi's lovelife. Malik doesn't want to know, Marik is not nice, Bakura is ready to kill and Jonouchi is an overreacting jerk. Am I missing something? No?? Okay, that means I'm the worst authoress ever...

I do hope you will enjoy chapter 9. It's a short one... but still... Don't kill me.

* * *

"Atemu? Atemu, are you here??", Yugi whispered. The sun was setting and he had managed to slip out of the house without being seen. At least, he hoped he wasn't seen. This had been the worst day in his life. He had heard Ryou shout and the albino was always friendly. Eventually Bakura had made up with Ryou, kind of. Ryou was still pissed, that was clear. Diner had been quiet. Even Jonouchi wasn't joking around.

Yugi sat down in the sand and a shadow loomed over him. He looked at Atemu and started crying. The merman cuddled with Yugi. He took the nineteen-year-old on his lap and tried to calm his lover down. Deep inside he knew what bothered Yugi. And he wished he could take every pain and trouble away from him.

"T- They saw you. A- And me…", Yugi sobbed suddenly. He felt humiliated, he felt anger still inside of him. He felt worry and sadness. Snuggling up against Atemu's warm, wet chest Yugi felt save and when he looked up at Atemu he saw a soft smile on those soft lips.

"Do you care?? I can protect you, Yugi", Atemu said softly and he nuzzled Yugi hair softly.

"Not me, I'm fine. It's you!! You, Atemu! You're in danger", Yugi said and he poked Atemu's chest with his indexfinger. Atemu chuckled at the tickling feeling. Yugi didn't like this way of acting. He wanted Atemu to be serious.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I live here and they can't capture me just like that. Don't worry, love. I'll be fine", Atemu said softly. Yugi loved his voice, Yugi loved everything about Atemu. He loved the tan, he loved the voice, he loved the calmness Atemu had. He loved the male for everything. Sweetly he snuggled up against Atemu and he smiled peacefully.

"He is real", Bakura's voice said suddenly. Yugi turned around in Atemu's arms and looked at Bakura who stood on the beach as well. A growl emitted from Atemu's throat. He had liked the albino, he had matched perfectly with Ryou, but he shouldn't push it.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was clear as crystal. Don't bother Atemu", Yugi said and he rose from Atemu's lap to face Bakura. The albino might be taller as him, but Yugi wasn't scared. He stood in front of Atemu, but Bakura shook his head.

"I had to see for myself. Yugi, come home", the albino said.

"I am home. Atemu is my life and my love. You cannot take that away from me", Yugi said. He hated it to argue, but clearly Bakura was stubborn… once again. Most of the time that was good, but not now. Not with Yugi.

Bakura had noticed the changes Yugi had had. The boy was somewhat taller then three years ago. The boy also had grown a back bone. That wouldn't work now. He wanted Yugi to be save and for that he needed co-operation. Which he didn't get at the moment. Bakura grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled the boy with him. Great mistake. Atemu turned a black colour and he grew. His body was slim and lithe and snake-like. His snake-like head bore long canines and his crimson eyes were bloodred of fury. He snaked his tail between Yugi and Bakura and with it, he pulled Yugi backwards to him again. HIS Yugi. Nobody else's. Nobody could take HIS lover away from him.

"_Away, Bakura_", Atemu's voice rumbled through the air.

"Bakura!", Ryou suddenly called out and the other albino hugged Bakura close. He couldn't believe what he saw, but he still loved Bakura, no mattter what. He couldn't let anything happen to his lover. Yugi saw Ryou, but he knew Atemu wouldn't harm anyone. He would only wanted Yugi safe, nothing more... But Ryou also knew that even though Yugi was angry… He still loved his friends. He still loved them and they were still his friends, no matter what. And so Ryou knew, that Yugi wouldn't stay with Atemu now. Not yet...

"Yugi!!", voices called out, but Yugi called out Ryou's name.

"Ryou!! Atemu won't harm you, just go away!!", Yugi shouted. Ryou looked at his friend and nodded. He trusted Yugi, even though the boy was now in the grip of a snake-like tail. He pulled Bakura's hand, but the albino didn't move.

"YUGI!!", he called out when Atemu went to the water and swam off. Yugi was placed on a rock in the water and Atemu surrounded the rock with his body. He would protect Yugi against these humans. They wouldn't take him away from him.

"Atemu?", Yugi asked when Atemu brought his head down and softly nuzzled Yugi's hair. Yugi giggled, but shouts from the beach were distracting him.

"_I'll get you back to the beach, don't worry. I'll come to you_", Atemu said and Yugi stroked Atemu's head. It felt soft under his hand and he could count the scales.

"I'm sorry", Yugi whispered, but Atemu softly pushed him.

"_Don't be. They're your friends, in another lifetime, they'll understand_", Atemu whispered softly and Yugi smiled. He kissed the soft skin and then dived off the rock to swim back to the beach. Jonouchi helped him out of the water and the blonde stared at the merman on the rock. He didn't see crystalline tears falling down Atemu's cheek, because his heart was bleeding. Because Yugi was torn away from him, his torn heart bled once again.

Ryou bend down to the water when he saw, in the last lights of the sun, the water turn more red then it had already been. He didn't understand and yet he did. Soft tears fell down his cheeks as well, while they took Yugi away from the beach. Bakura took him away as well, but the last thing he saw was blood.

--

Yugi had locked himself away in his room. Only Ryou was allowed to enter. And sometimes, with much persuation, Seto could come in as well. Not that he said much, he brought Yugi the food the boy needed. And he came to say goodbye. It was one of their last days, tomorrow they would go. He would go with Jonouchi, Bakura and Marik. Ryou didn't talk much with Bakura anymore, so nobody knew if they still had a relationship or not. Malik was kind of angry, but he couldn't blame Marik for being protective. Malik had talked with his 'Butterfly' and they had come to the agreement not to talk about it any longer.

Jonouchi couldn't talk about it anymore. He had screwed it up and he knew that as one of the best. If he hadn't been so curious, then this wouldn't have happened. He felt lucky when Seto hugged him softly. The brunette didn't talk about it, nor about Yugi. Jonouchi did ask, but Seto never answered. The male had shown him their new house on Avalon, but Jonouchi wasn't sure if he still wanted to live here. Here, on Avalon, he had ruined his best friend's life.

And still, sometimes they could hear Yugi talk, but the door was always closed. They never saw Atemu, but they knew it was him who talked with Yugi. They could hear his voice, but they never disturbed. Sometimes they could hear Yugi cry, but then the whispers were soothing their friend. One time Ryou went over to Yugi's bedroom. Yugi had called for the albino and Ryou was glad he could help his friend a little bit. When Ryou had closed the door, Yugi turned from the window to Ryou.

"He's leaving", Yugi whispered to him. Ryou stared at his friend.

"But! They're leaving as well!! Tomorrow they're gone!", Ryou called out. Yugi shook his head and bit his lip painfully.

"He says it's better for me. And that's true, but I don't want him to leave. I love him so much, Ryou! Why?? Why him?? Why do they hate him so much??", Yugi asked, tears leaking from his eyes. Ryou sniffed and hugged Yugi as well.

"Because they don't understand. They've seen him for only four days or so… We already know him for three years, Malik and me. And you, off course. I understand why you kept him a secret, but he wants to protect you. You can ask if he'll be back", Ryou said. Yugi looked at him and then outside his window.

"He said that he'll always be here, but he's dying Ryou. He loves me, I know he does. And it's weird... He's immortal and still, his heart is bleeding because I have left him so many times alone. Leaving him alone now will kill him! I love him too much for that!!", Yugi called out. Ryou rocked Yugi from side to side.

"Will you see him before he goes?", Ryou asked softly. Yugi nodded.

"This evening. He'll go away and then I'll never see him again", Yugi whispered. Ryou frowned.

"Then I'll keep them busy. Then I'll make sure you can say goodbye peacefully", Ryou said. Yugi looked at him.

"No, don't promise anything. I know how Bakura is: unstoppable. If he wants something, you can't stop him. Please, just try, but don't promise me you'll protect me, okay??", Yugi asked softly. Ryou stared at the other before nodding. He knew Yugi was right, he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't promise it, because then he knew he would screw things up. And after that he would feel sorry for something that wasn't his fault.

Yugi walked over to his window and Ryou watched how the boy climbed out of it. Ryou smiled, it was good Yugi's bedroom was connected to the ground. He looked at Yugi from the window and smiled.

"Be careful", Ryou said. Yugi nodded, but before running away he turned to Ryou one more time.

"I'm going to ask Atemu if I can go with him. If I'm not coming home, I love all of you guys, but Atemu is my life", Yugi said and Ryou looked at him. Then he saw a figure upon the hill in their backyard. Ryou smiled.

"Follow your heart", he said. Yugi smiled back at him and then ran off. Ryou saw Atemu hug Yugi, he saw how Yugi and him talked. Heck, he could see their love burning from their hearts. He smiled, he knew he loved Bakura. But he loved Yugi as well. He would give Yugi time, at least he would try.

* * *

(Cuddles Ryou) You can be such a cuty sometimes!! (Ryou is pulled away from her by a growling and possessive Bakura)

Still... What will happen now?? I know, for I am writing the story and I can't wait to tell you guys as well!! Thank you for reading my story! And please review. The other chapter will be short as well, but I hope interesting enough!!

I'm sorry if the chapter was somewhat confusing. Tomorrow the last chapter will be up and then I'm going to get killed... yippie... (note the sarcasm here, please)

Still, thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and thank you for reading this chapter as well!!

Love you!


	10. Your Goodbye

This is chapter 10 and the last chapter of Broken, Bleeding Heart. Unless I am going to write a sequel to it. Depends if the plotbunnies are giving me a story to write as a sequel.

I want to thank **Shamise**, **Jisa**, **Sapphire Princess of Egypt** and **Atemu Yugi Lover34** for reviewing  
I want to thank **Shamise**, **Jisa**, **Atemu Yugi Lover 34**, **MalikLove**, **Pharaohyamifan** and **Clioundra-queen-of-Egypt** for alerting and  
I want to thank **Sapphire Princess of Egypt **and **Jisa** for favoriting my story.

Thank you very much and I hope you will enjoy the last chapter!!

* * *

"Yugi", Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear when the smaller male hugged him. His clothes were wrinkled in Yugi's hands, for Yugi was determined not to let him go. Crystalline tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. They looked silvery, because the full moon shone upon them. In this light, Atemu was gorgeous.

"You can't leave!! I don't want you to leave me", Yugi said. He laid his ear against Atemu's chest and he could hear the soft drumming of Atemu's heart. And he could hear the sigh that escaped Atemu's lips. Yugi looked up at the male. Crimson eyes were looking back at him and Yugi knew he would love his immortal forever.

"I have to leave, Yugi. You're in danger and I don't want that", Atemu whispered. Softly, but sad, Yugi hit his shoulder with one fist. Atemu looked at the once shy teen and he admired the sight he saw. He admired the boy in his arms, his mortal, his Aibou, his Engel. Yugi cried his eyes out, this was not what he wanted. Yugi wanted to be happy with Atemu, he wanted to be in love with Atemu forever, but he knew he couldn't. He knew it was dangerous, but one side of him, didn't care. For Yugi, nothing mattered, as long as he could be with Atemu.

"Take me with you", he said softly. Atemu looked at Yugi and stared at the request. He bit his lip and a tear trinkled down.

"You can't breath were I go… I would kill you", Atemu whispered and he nuzzled Yugi's hair.

"I will not let you go! I don't want to lose you!! You have to stay!", Yugi called out to his soulmate. He had to call it. He had to scream it. He didn't want to lose him. Never ever. He was part of him.

But because of his call he didn't hear his name being called. He didn't hear the drumming feet on the earthy ground. He didn't hear calling and shouting, because he only heard Atemu's beating heart.

"It'll be dangerous…", Atemu said with his mouth close to Yugi's ear. He wished he could take Yugi with him. He wished he could stay, but if he would then people would find out. Bad people. They would experiment on his Engel. He shuddered of fear. Still, Yugi spoke up:

"But I want to be happy with you… If you leave me, Atemu… That'll be dangerous for me", the smaller one said.

"I won't leave forever. This whole island is surrounded by my water. You can always come to visit me, always", Atemu said with his beautiful voice. But Yugi knew the other was dying. Yugi knew that if Atemu left, he would never been seen again.

Then suddenly his soulmate, his mortal, was ripped out of his embrace. Was taken out of his tanned arms. Was taken away from him.

"NO!!", Yugi called out, desperately trying to get back to the immortal, but one pair of born, tanned arms and one pair of un-born, sunkissed arms were pulling him back.

"He's dangerous Yugi!!", a Brooklin accent said. Crimson eyes were looking sad at Yugi. Yugi was struggling against the holds of those strong arms.

"Let go of me!! Let go, damnit!!", Yugi called out. Pairs of eyes widened. Honeybrown eyes looked down at the struggling male of nineteen. The other just stood there, at the end of the cliff that hung so high above the ocean.

"Don't swear, Aibou, my love… Live for me", Atemu said softly. His voice was carried by the wind and Yugi stopped struggling for a moment. The sunkissed arms let go of him and Yugi took the oppertunity to turn in the arms of the born-tanned ones. He looked into redbrown eyes that were a little bit hidden behind white spikes of hair.

"I'm very sorry, Bakura", Yugi whispered. Silvery tears were still running down his soft cheeks and Bakura raised one confused eyebrow. His arms had loosened up around Yugi's form and with one swift motion Yugi lifted his knee upwards.

'_Very sorry_', Yugi thought the moment Bakura roared in pain and let go of him.

"Bakura!", Ryou's voice called out, but Yugi didn't mind anymore. He ran off towards Atemu. He had to, Atemu was his soulmate, his everything. They couldn't take him away from him. He was no child.

"Yugi!", Atemu shouted. Yugi frightened, but before he could turn around or hug Atemu and cuddle with him; Atemu pushed him out of the way.

_**BLAM**_

_(A/N: Let's continue this time)_

Yugi gasped frightened. Atemu gasped for air, he swayed on his feet while something bore a hole inside of him. While something burned in his insides. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see where he was going. Everything was in slowmotion. He saw Yugi's eyes; frightened, shocked… Atemu stretched his hand towards Yugi and the teen tried to grab his hand.

"NOOO!!", Yugi screamed, but in front of his own eyes he saw Atemu fall off the cliff. Bloodspatters were sticking on his face. His lover had been shot while he stood next to him. Atemu was hurt.

Yugi tried to grab Atemu's outstretched hand while screaming Atemu's name. He saw those crimson eyes and he saw a sweet smile, before he blinked and Atemu was gone. Yugi looked horrorfied as he saw Atemu fall down and eventually ended up in the red ocean. For a moment it was silent.

"ATEMU!!", Yugi cried out and he fell down on his knees. This wasn't happening, this wasn't true. Tears fell down Yugi's cheeks, he couldn't believe someone had shot his lover. Yugi couldn't breath, he was filled with pain. He looked down at the red ocean and he screamed, he showed his pain through his screaming. He beated his fist down into the ground and bend over, with his face in the green grass he cried. There was nothing else he could do, he cried and sobbed and hiccupped.

Yugi arose just one more time to look over the end into the water, he searched for Atemu, calling his name, but when there was no reply he hugged himself. He missed the warmth of Atemu, he missed the voice and crimson eyes. He missed their love. The sobs were racking his body, but there was nothing to do about it. Yugi mourned over his loss.

--

--

The gun slipped out of his hands. He saw the hurted one fall. He saw Yugi mourn, but he could only look at his lover. Malik stared at him, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't true. He never wanted to hurt someone with it. He only held it for his Malik-chan's protection. He used it for Yugi, to save Yugi.

But what Marik saw now was hurt, pain and grief. What Marik saw now was not what he wanted. He wanted to turn back time, especially when everyone stared at him. Especially when Malik looked at the gun and then at him. He saw disbelieve in those purple eyes and even now he couldn't believe it himself. He had turned into a murderer.

Ryou sat at Bakura's side. Tears were streaming down his face, while Bakura stared at his best friend. He never knew Marik would go that far to protect someone. He kind of admired the bravery, he kind of wished he had that courage inside of him. Ryou bend his head and then looked at Yugi. The small male raised up from his spot on the ground and walked passed by them all. His head was down and slowly he walked over to the beach, to sit down there. To sit in privacy.

"What…?", Jonouchi asked softly. There were no other words to describe his feelings on the inside. Seto hugged him, trying to comfort him. But Seto couldn't, Jonouchi felt himself to be a murderer. He felt his blood boil at the thoughts, but he couldn't think straight. He just killed something inside Yugi, inside his best buddy, while it was really Marik.

"Away with it", Malik said and he picked up the gun. The black thing was heavy, but with all his might he threw it away as far as possible. He threw it into the red ocean, he didn't want to think about it. This was the end. This was everything and the end. No turning back. They had shattered everything and while Malik looked out on the red ocean, he could feel Yugi's grief for the creature they had murdered.

Seto kept his mouth shut. If he would talk now he would start a rant. Then he would start a rant against himself. He would scream how weak he had been, that he hadn't stopped his lover from slowly killing Yugi. That he was weak because he was now beating himself up, because he was blaming himself. That he was weak, because he couldn't do a thing, but think about himself and not about Yugi. For a moment he looked at the small figure on the beach and he burried his face in Jonouchi's blond hair. He was weak, Seto repeated in his mind… Over and over again.

"What did I… do?", Marik asked softly and he sunk to his knees. Jonouchi shook his head.

"We did this. If we had listened to Ryou or Seto… I don't know. I don't know!!", Jonouchi called out and he ran off into the house. Seto followed him. He was followed by Malik, Bakura and Marik. Ryou stood there for a moment and he didn't listen to Bakura's calls. He ran down to Yugi and stood behind him.

"Thank you for not letting me promise", Ryou said. For a moment there was no answer and Ryou walked away.

"Thank you for trusting Atemu and giving us a last chance", Yugi's voice said. It was steady, but the small body went riggid under the sobs and the crying. Ryou knew he couldn't do a thing, but he walked back and lay his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'_I'll try to survive, Atemu_'.

--

_Change.  
Melting.  
Agony.  
Pain._

_'Humans…?'_

* * *

(is beating herself up) OMG!! That's the ending!!I wrote an horrible ending!! That is, if this is the ending.. hahaha

I can hear myself screaming I need to write a sequel... if other people want me to write a sequel as well. And it depends on the fact if I can work the sequel out to a story or not. I really don't like one-shots, but maybe that'll be the sequel then... I don't know!! I think it'll be a short sequel.. I'm starting it right away!!

Please help me with your reviews!! I want to thank all of you once again and see you soon!!


	11. AN for Sequel

Hello!!

This is a A/N chapter to announce that the first chapter of the sequel is up!!

The sequel is from Broken, Bleeding Heart, because I wrote a horrible ending!! I'm very sorry for that and so, I'm going to write the sequel with a happy ending. It'll be a short one, but the ending is something I've already in mind!!

I'm sorry if I dissapointed people, readers and reviewers with the last chapter. I hope the sequel make up a lot!!

The title is: Come with me, Engel.

I hope you will like the first chapter!

Lil' Dark.  
Tragedy Writer… (and doesn't like it)


End file.
